Blood Truth
by invaderzimfannumber1
Summary: Paige is now a junior in High Skool and Jason has a special gift for her. But will she get to enjoy it before the truth comes out. Read and find out.
1. Birthday Surprise

-Me- I don't own invader zim or my teacher is an alien.

Chapter 1 of Blood Truth

Blood Truth

Setting 1 Bonnie and Scott's house.

Bonnie, Scott, Caroline and Lyra were in the house enjoying themselves.

-Caroline- (She was listening to Bonnie's stomach because Bonnie was pregnant.) I felt it kick. Oh, you are so lucky Bonnie. I can't wait to find out what it is. I really wish you would go ahead and look.

-Bonnie-No no when mom was pregnant with me she did not look. So, I want to be just as surprised as she was.

-Scott- You are going to be really surprised considering what it could be. Maybe a witch, a werewolf, boy, girl, or both.

-Bonnie- (She laughed awkwardly.) I hope you mean both a werewolf and a witch, because I am not ready for twins. One is going to be enough of a hand fool.

-Caroline- Well I am just excited to be going to Jason's house and give him the biggest surprise ever. It will defiantly top the time he showed us the aliens are real. I can only imagine the look on his face when he sees the three or four or five of us. (She said as they headed out the door.)

-Bonnie- Again I don't want it to be twins. Anyway, you are right about that it is going to be so much fun to spring this surprise on Jason and our Aunt and Uncle.

-Scott- Speaking of which ladies your chariot awaits. (He says opening the car door. Just then someone shot Scott with a silver bullet.)

-Bonnie- Scott! (She grabs him before he falls to the ground.) No Scott are you ok?

-Derail- Hahah. Oh don't worry Bonnie I missed his heart on purpose. By the way the name is Derail and I bring a message from Negan. You are all coming with us. And your car let's just say it is in disarray. (They were surrounded by a lot of vampires and they could see the car's fuel tank was leaking.)

-Bonnie- We will not be taken so easily by the likes of you. (She said as she used a spell on them to make the vampires back away from them and summon her broom. The three of them flew off on Bonnie's broom Caroline flew alongside as a bat.)

-Derail- Just what I wanted you to do witch. (He said as he took out an amulet that sucked out Bonnie's magic.) After all it would not be a hunt without a little running from the pray. Hahaha

-Bonnie- (Bonnie was holding Scott on her broom as he held his wound.) Ahh my magic it is leaving my body. Ahh! (She and Scott fell to the ground.)

-Caroline- Bonnie. (Caroline grabbed them before they hit the ground.)

-Scott- Thanks for the save Caroline.

-Bonnie- Those monsters must have an amulet. I can't fly us out of here with this little amount of magic. Come on you guys we have to keep running. (She let Scott lean on her shoulder.) Scott you don't look so good what are we going to do? We can't get help on foot you will not make it.

-Paula- (She drove up in her car.) Did someone order a ride?

-Bonnie- Paula, how did you?

-Paula- My Paula sense was tingling now come on. (They all got into the car except for Caroline.)

-Bonnie- Caroline what are you doing?

-Caroline- Going back for your magic I won't let that baby grow up without a dad. (She flew off.) I think you jerks have something that belongs to my sister. (She attacked the other vampires with various punches and kicks.)

\- Derail - You are full of surprises Caroline, but they will not save you or your friends.

-Caroline- We will see about that. (She whistled, and Lyra attacked.)

\- Derail - Ahh get this thing off me. (Lyra came out of his shirt threw the head whole holding the amulet in it's teeth. Lyra ran to her owner.)

-Caroline- Good work girl. (She turned into a bat and flew off with Lyra riding on her.)

\- Derail - No after her you fool. (He said as they all got on their motorcycles and chased after Caroline.)

-Caroline- Bonnie catch. (She threw the amulet at Bonnie through the car window.)

-Bonnie- Thanks Caroline now get in here. (Just then another shot was fired that hit Bonnie's arm.) Ahh!

-Caroline- No time just go on without me. (She flew on to Daryl's head and caused him to crash.)

-Bonnie- Caroline no. (Her phone rang.)

-Caroline- I am fine just go I will lead them away please you have to survive sis.

-Bonnie- We will come back for you with help I promise. (She used her magic to get them to safety.)

Setting 2 High Skool

Meanwhile back at a High Skool Paige was walking through the halls just at the end of another day as a Junior in High Skool. She seemed very sad.

-Gretchen- Hey Paige Happy Birthday (She said holding a card and cupcake in her hand. Gretchen is now a senior in High Skool.)

-Paige- Oh Gretchen thank goodness somebody remembered my birthday.

-Gretchen- What do you mean? (She said as Paige took her gift from Gretchen.)

-Paige- I mean no one has remembered my birthday. I did not even see Mom, Dad, Allee, or Will when I woke up this morning. And I can't get a hold of Amethyst or Jason. I thought I was passed all this being forgotten nonsense. It just really irks me.

-Gretchen- Oh don't worry about it, Paige I am sure no one really forgot about your Birthday. (She said as Paige began to eat the cupcake.) They are just having a lot to deal with.

-Paige- I guess you maybe right. I am just kind of worried about two days from now. (She said looking at the card that had a gift card in it.) I mean prom is going to be wonderful and I have not heard anything from either one of them like I told you. I really want this prom night to be special. It is my first prom and I want Amethyst and Shadow and all of our alien friends to be there. But every time I ask Amethyst when we have our interplanetary council meeting she says we'll see. As for Jason I know he does not go to this school, but he still wants to come.

-Dib- Wow that is a lot of people coming to prom should make it a lot better then last year. (He said walking up to them both.)

-Gretchen- Hey Dib. (She kissed him.)

-Dib- Thanks Gretchen and here Paige happy birthday.

-Paige- Oh so you remember and not even my own family or boyfriend. Agh!

-Dib- Ok I can sense she is mad.

-Gretchen- That's an understatement Dib she is furious.

-Dib- Well maybe opening my present will make you feel better. (He said as he gave her a present. Paige opened it up and found a cd inside.)

-Paige- Aw Dib thank you I have been wanting this cd.

-Dib- Yah Will told me that you would like it.

-Paige- So you have been talking to my brother where has he been for the past couple of mornings? Every morning for two weeks I don't, see him and at night he comes home really late. What is going on Dib?

-Dib- Well. Ah I don't know.

-Paige- Dib you know something don't you?

-Dib- No I don't now let's get back to the subject of prom. (He said pulling out the prom tickets.)

-Gretchen- Dib you bought the tickets already. I was going to buy them this year since last year you bought them.

-Dib- Don't worry about it Gretchen. I was happy to buy the tickets again this year. Since I am the one who fell for stupid Agent Stalker's prank mission.

-Paige- Prank Mission?

-Dib- Yah you see he told us there was a werewolf attack and me and Gretchen flew far away to the location only to find out that there was NO WEREWOLF ATTACK!

-Gretchen- It was not that bad Dib after all afterwards you suggested that the two of us go off flying on Thistle and Chrysanthemum. And we ended up dancing on top of them. It was actually quit enjoyable learning how to balance on their wings.

-Paige- Wow you guys actually attempted something like that? Just the thought of how high you must have been makes me so nervous.

-Dib- Well we were adventurous, and Gretchen is right it was a great idea of mine that made prom even better. But, this year Will is going to be at prom last year he spent it on Matrixdeamanata with Rachel.

-Paige- Right and speaking of Will. Dib let's get back to where is my brother? I know you know something now tell me?

-Dib- Well I ah… He's been…

-Will- (He walked up to them.) Hey guys were you talking about me?

-Paige- There you are Will. Where have you been for the past couple of mornings?

-Will- Working on your Birthday present sis. (He said throwing her some keys.) Happy Birthday.

-Paige- Ah thanks Will, but I already have a car.

-Will- I know you do, but those aren't car keys.

-Paige- Boat keys?

-Will- No they are space ship keys.

-Paige- You got me a space ship.

-Will- No I didn't get you one I made you one with Rachel's help. This is both of our gifts to you.

-Paige- Well ah thank you. But…

-Will- Oh come on Paige you're not still afraid of heights, are you?

-Paige-You know perfectly well I am.

-Will- But sis you're gonna have to get over that fear, because eventually you are going to be a vampire. And when you are a vampire you can fly just like me.

-Paige- You do have a point. But…

-Will- Also how else are you going to get to Matrixdeamanata when I move there. You can't just keep relying on Dib and Amethyst to teleport or drive you there you have to learn.

-Paige- I guess that is true but I…

-Will- No sis you are not avoiding this any longer. Come on let's try out your new ship.

-Paige- No I think I would rather just drive home. (She says, and she runs to the parking lot.) Bye Will.

-Dib- Well that could have gone better.

-Will- Actually the plan went perfectly.

-Paige- (Meanwhile Paige began to talk to herself as she drove home.) Oh, Will stupid brother he knowns I am still afraid of heights. This is so not what I need on my birthday. I mean I appreciate the gift. It is very sweet of him to make me something like this. But, still now I can't avoid learning how to fly a space ship any longer. Well I guess he does have a point I probably should learn, but still Agh… Ok calm down Paige. Will has been working on his flying 24 7 in both ways so he knows what he is doing. Which means he can help you fly it. But, if I crash in space then that means it is the end. There is no gravity in space or air. I would be stranded how would I even communicate… No no no calm calm you are 17 now. Which means that you will relax. Ok… (She called Will on her cell phone.) Hey Will.

-Will- Yah Paige. (He answered his cell phone while he was flying.)

-Paige- I'm sorry I was not appreciative of your gift it was a great gift and I can't wait to learn how to drive my space ship.

-Will- Oh that is wonderful news sis. Wait you are breaking up sis. I can't hear you.

-Paige- Ah Will…

-Will- Ahh I crashed into your room. Ahh!

-Paige- Will no don't worry I will be there soon. (She slammed on the execrate and got to the house really quick like. (She opened the door.) Don't worry Will I have the first aid kit and…

-Everybody- Surprise Happy Birthday Paige. (Everybody was there including Mr. and Mrs. Fang, Dib, Gretchen, Will, Jason, Rachel, Shadow, Amethyst and Zam. The aliens were in their disguises and Sapphira and sparks were there too. At this point Amethyst and all the alien are just as tall as the humans. Zam is still shorter than his dad though)

-Paige- Huh Will you Amethyst Shadow Jason you guys scared me half to death. You planned this didn't you. (She says looking at Will.)

-Will- Well yah hahah…

-Amethyst- Hahah actually it was my idea Paige to make the party be a surprise, but Will came up with the fake crash into your room idea.

-Paige- I should kill you Will, but I'm not going to instead I am going to do this. (She hugs him.)

-Will- Thanks for the hug sis. Also, I think you should not be surprised that this happened after all Amethyst did the same thing for Shadow all those years ago.

-Paige- Exactly that was years ago and last year you did not do this.

-Amethyst- Which is what made it so perfectly executed and by the way Paige this is not your only gift from me. I want you to have your pick of my grandmother's princess dresses for prom. I'm coming dad allowed me to stay here until the end of prom. Of course, he does not know what prom is or the fact that Shadow is here. All he knows is that I am taking care of Zam while he does his invader disguise test.

-Zam- And I am already doing brilliantly at it. (He said showing off his new disguise same hair color as Zim, but you can see his bandana and he is wearing Zim's old contacts and a shirt and pants not sure what the shirt should have on it yet.) Sis you must give me top ranking grades for blending in perfectly right.

-Amethyst- Well your disguise is great. (She says as Dib roles his eyes.)

-Zam- Yes soon I will be a great invader just like dad, or maybe a general like mom, or a warrant I have not decided yet. But, whatever I am I will be a genius at it. Even though these contacts itch. I don't know how you were able to do this for two years.

-Amethyst- Oh don't worry Zam you will get used to it. And remember after this you need to get your space ship flying license. Speaking of which Paige, I overheard your conversation with Will. I am glad you are finally going to get over your fear of heights.

-Jason- Defiantly considering what will eventually happen to you Paige.

-Paige- Shh Jason not so loud my parents might hear.

-Jason- Oh don't worry Paige your parents are not here they are out getting pizza.

-Paige- Oh good.

-Celest- Happy Birthday Paige (She said as she conjured up a cake.) I hope you enjoy this chocolate velvet cake. Jason tells me it is your favorite.

-Paige- Oh thank you so much Mrs. Fang it is beautiful.

-Elijah- Anything for you little lady.

-Jason- Yep, but that cake is for later for now I want to give you my present Paige so would you join me on the porch?

-Paige- Sure. (She follows him.)

-Will- Rachel and Shadow I would like to see you both down stairs in my dad's lab if you don't mind.

-Rachel- Sure. (They follow him down the stairs.)

Setting 3 Down Stairs in the Lab

Rachel, Shadow, Sparks who was dressed as a dog, and Sappira follow Will to the lab. There were chemicals everywhere and a place to make robots and other scientific stuff.

-Rachel-Ah Will what is going on you seem really excited about something?

-Will- Well I am excited about something Rachel. Today marks one of the best days of my life. The day I got my first little sister. I was so happy I never thought I could have a better moment then I got another sister. And then the other best day of my life was when I met you. No matter how awkward it was. And everything since then has been so exciting and well romantic. And I am tired of keeping that side of my life from my parents. I am old enough now to take care of you. And I am about to graduate from high school, but college is not going to teach me what I need to learn to be there for you and the rest of your race. I want to tell my parents everything about you Rachel and about what has happened to me. I am tired of living a lie. But more importantly I want to give you something. Rachel you're amazing you're beautiful, tough, smart, and you are willing to do everything for your brother just like I would do for my sisters. (He mixes some chemicals together and they explode in a way that creates a fountain effect that shoots the ring right into Rachel's hand.) So, will you please marry me?

-Rachel- Huh Will this is my mom's ring where did you get it?

-Will- When we summoned your father he gave them to me and gave me his blessing. (He said holding out his ring for her to see.) So, what do you say?

-Rachel- What do I say. I say yes. Yes, a thousand times yes. (She put on the ring and then ran to Will and hugged and kissed him. Unfortunately, while they are doing that she touches his disguise watch and his wings become no longer cloaks and he did the same thing also her hat fell off.)

-Shadow- Wait a go Will or should I say bro. (He said while he was clapping.)

-Professor Hethcoat- WILLIAM LACY HETHCOAT!

-Shadow- Hahah that's your middle name.

-Will- Um dad I would have preferred you not to have said that or ruined this moment. Wait oh shoot this is not how you were supposed to find out. (He said noticing the fact that his disguise and Rachel's were gone.)

\- Professor Hethcoat- Oh and how else was I supposed to find out that my son has been lying to me for YEARS! How does she have wings and she's ah ah alien, but alien can't exist this is… (He used his inhaler.)

-Will- Breath dad it's ok everything is fine.

\- Professor Hethcoat- Everything is not fine. How do you have wings? Is this an experiment gone wrong?

-Will- Well no I did this, so I could be with Rachel more…

\- Professor Hethcoat- Silence you have been lying to me about Rachel for years and you did this to yourself. We are going to tell your mother about this right away.

-Will- But dad Rachel is a good person you have known her for years. And you can't just do this to me. I want to be with her.

-Rachel- I want to be with him too Professor Hethcoat. I would never do anything against your family.

\- Professor Hethcoat- I have known you for years Rachel, but this is just too much for me to process right now. Aliens exist but how? And how did you two meet? What's going on here? Your mother needs to know about this right now. (He breaths into the inhaler some more.)

-Will- Where is mom anyway?

\- Professor Hethcoat- Last time I saw her she went looking for Paige to give her birthday present. Why? Is there something else I need to know?

-Will- Well um Jason might not be normal either.

\- Professor Hethcoat- What? (Will was about to say something then Professor Hethcoat stopped him.) You know what I don't want to hear it. I want to hear it in front of your mother. Because you have got so much explaining to do Lacy.

-Will- Dad not the middle name.

Setting 4 On the Porch

Meanwhile while Will and Rachel were talking before Professor Hethcoat ruined everything Paige and Jason were having their own conversation.

-Paige- So Jason why do we have to be outside for you to give me my birthday present? Is it another space ship, because I am still trying to get over the fact that Will gave me a space ship already?

-Jason- No it is not a space ship Paige, but I think you are going to like it a lot more. But, first things first. (He grabbed her hand.) I have really missed you. Being at magic school is a lot of fun, but whenever I am not studying all I can think about is you. You stuck with me through thick and thin. Even though you know what I am. You have seen me at my worst Paige and yet you never turned away. Paige you make me feel like I could accomplish anything. I owe you so much. (He said hugging her) Paige you helped me realize my full potential I don't think I would be able to handle anything without you.

-Paige- Oh Jason you are making me blush. (She said getting out of his grip and walking towards the railing of the porch. She put her hands on the railing and he put his hand on her shoulder.)

-Jason- It's true Paige you are an out of this world girl. You are brave, magical, and you never turn your back on your friends. I am glad I am one of them. Even though I am a vampire witch hybrid.

-Paige- Shh Jason not so loud. Mom and dad could come back at any moment.

-Jason- I don't care I want to yell it from the roof tops that I am in love with you. And I am not normal (He said turning into a bat.) yet you except me! (He turned back) I didn't think I would find a girl like that. Paige you give me the confidence to know that I can defeat Negan. I can't wait any longer. I want you to be in my life from now until the end of my undead life. In other words. (He took out his wand and made fireworks in the sky that read "Will you Marry Me Paige?)

-Paige- Huh yes Jason I will marry you. (The instance she said that the fire works fell to earth like rose peddles some of them landed on her figure and turned into a ring.) Oh, Jason this spell is so fantastic.

-Jason- I created it just for you. (She ran and kissed him.)

-Amethyst Hoo-Lan- (She and Hoo-Lan in his Mr. Elliot disguise were clapping.) Yah wait ago Paige and Jason!

-Amethyst- This is so adorable.

-Paige- Amethyst?

-Jason- Hoo-Lan what are you guys doing?

-Hoo-Lan- What you thought I would not be watching this is the ship that I helped bring to fortition. It was not a coincidence that I made you guys do a husband, wife, and flower child project.

-Jason- haha I kind of figure it wasn't.

-Amethyst- (She hugged Paige.) Oh, I can't believe my best friend is getting married! I want to be the maid of honor and plan it no dough about it.

-Paige- Of cores you can be the maid of honor Amethyst and help plan the wedding if it is not too much trouble.

-Amethyst- Are you kidding I am so excited I could just scream!

-Paige- Me too. (She hugged Jason.) Oh, thank you Jason you have made this my most favorite birthday ever.

-Zam- Amethyst help this filthy stink beast is suffocating me with her filthy.

-Amethyst- Zam?

-Paige- Huh Mom. (She noticed that her mom had fainted on top of Zam. Amethyst and Paige got Mrs. Hethcoat off of Zam and Zam ran into Amethyst arms.)

-Zam- Oh thank you Amethyst I thought I was going to die under there.

-Paige- Mom are you ok? (She said to her mom who was now on the porch couch.)

-Mrs. Hethcoat- I am fine Paige I just had the weirdest hallucination. (She stood up.) I just saw Jason turn into a bat and preform a magical proposal. I am glad that he proposed to you, but the bat thing please tell me that I imagined that?

-Paige- Um well ah no mom you didn't what you saw was accurate.

-Mrs. Hethcoat- You mean vampire and witches are real…. (She was about to faint again, but Paige caught her.)

-Paige- Mom please don't faint again.

-Mrs. Hethcoat- You've been dating a vampire witch hybrid this whole time?

-Mr. Hethcoat- WHAT IS THAT WHAT YOU WERE TRYING TO TELL ME! (He said as he Will, Shadow, Sparks, Sapphira, and Rachel came out on to the porch.)

-Will- Well yes dad it was.

-Mrs. Hethcoat- Wait a minute why does my son have wings? And when did ALIEN EXIST TOO!

-Paige- Mom mom, don't faint again please.

-Zam- Yes please stink creature don't I did not enjoy having your filthy earth body all over me.

-Mrs. Hethcoat- Wait a minute who all is human around here and who is not human. I am so confused!

-Amethyst- Ugh well I guess the cat is out of the bag now.

-Celest- Jason I saw your firework proposal it was so beautiful so tell me what did she say? Oh no you saw it too didn't you?

-Mrs. Hethcoat- Yes, I did Celest explain your son is a vampire witch hybrid and you did not tell me.

-Celest- I'm sorry June, but you see we are kind of in hiding. (She said taking out a wand.)

-June Hethcoat- From whom? WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!

-Mr. Elliot- Now now calm down Mr. and Mrs. Hethcoat we all need to think about this racially and peacefully.

-June Hethcoat- Mr. Elliot why are you not shocked about this did you know. Are you not normal too?

-Mr. Elliot- Well I ahh…

-Allee- Oh good finally I can tell mom and dad that Amethyst is an alien and Will has wings and vampire and witches and werewolves exist.

-June Hethcoat- Allee you knew too, and you did not tell us?

-Allee- Well why do you think I always called her bug girl. (As she said that Amethyst and Zam took off their disguises and so did Shadow and Mr. Elliot.)

-Will- Sorry mom we had to tell Allee after the Halloween incident. Also, she handled it a bit better then you two are.

-June Hethcoat- That's it how did you meet them? It was obviously through Dib.

-Dib- Well yes it was.

-Professor Hethcoat- Does your father know about this?

-Dib- He does.

-Professor Hethcoat- What does the law of science partner ship mean nothing to him. (He took out his phone.) Professor Membrane I need you over here right away we have a problem.

-Mr. Fang- (Gretchen and Mr. Fang noticed the commotion.) Well howdy yall what seems to be the problem?

-June Hethcoat- There you are Gretchen tell me does your mother know the truth about vampire, aliens, and witches being real?

-Zam- Oh my. Hahaha!

-Amethyst- Zam that is not helping.

-Zam- But it was really funny. Hahaha!

-Gretchen- No she does not but…

-June Hethcoat- Well she will soon enough because I am texting her just like Albert just did. (She used her phone to text Gretchen's mom.)

-Paige- Wait no mom this is not the way we wanted everything to go.

-Professor Hethcoat- Does not matter how you wanted it to go young lady you are going straight to your room. Because, you did not tell us the truth.

-Paige- But, neither did Will.

-Professor Hethcoat- Well he has already given himself wings so I can't stop him from making a life changing decision, but I can stop you from turning yourself into a vampire. (He said grabbed her hand.)

-Jason- No wait Professor Hethcoat I would never turn Paige unless she wanted me to.

-Professor Hethcoat- But you were planning on it weren't you?

-Jason- Well I ah…

-Professor Hethcoat- I knew it look Jason I thought you were a good kid, but making my daughter into a liar and endangering her life is not what I call the definition of good. Which means I want you out for… (He was about to finish his sentence when all of a sudden Jason got flung off of the porch by an invisible force.)

-Paige- (She got out of her dad's grip.) Jason are you ok?

-Celeste- My baby.

-Jason- Don't worry I am fine.

-Professor Hethcoat- Oh I did not mean to do that what happened?

-Dib- You uninvited him he is a vampire that means he gets jettison from your house does no one listen to me.

-Elijah- Normally I don't like violence but Professor Hethcoat what you just done was going way to far. My son is a good kid.

-Professor Hethcoat- I don't approve of lying in my house our changing my daughter into something she is not. How can I protect her if she cannot even tell me the truth?

-Dianna- (She and Professor Membrane ran in.) Albert, I got your text what is going on?

-Professor Membrane- Yes what chemicals did you mix up I am sure we can fix it.

-Professor Hethcoat- I am not sure we can Professor Membrane your son turned mine into a liar.

-Professor Membrane- What, oh so you know do you.

-Dianna- Ahh Aliens are real my horoscope was right after all. (She said seeing the truth.)

-Gretchen- Mom clam down.

-Dianna- I am calm Gretchen this is me being calm and realizing that you have been doing dangerous stuff with Dib all this time, haven't you?

-Gretchen- Well I ah…

-Professor Hethcoat- Glad to see you are all hear. Now Mr. Elliot or should I call you Hoo-Lan can explain to us everything that our children have been doing. And we can decide if they should really get married or not.

-Paige- Or not Mom Dad you are ruining my birthday.

-June Hethcoat- Paige please try to understand dearest we are only trying to protect you.

-Paige- No you are not you are only keeping me from the people I love. (She ran off crying and Amethyst followed her.)

-June Hethcoat- Oh dear.

-Professor Hethcoat- Let her go June come on William you and Rachel will join us in living room we have much to discuss (All of the parents went into the living room with Will and Rachel.)

-Dib- (He and sparks, and Shadow went to go help Jason) Well that could have gone better.

-Jason-You think Dib, because I have no idea how it could have possibly gone any worse. Agh all I wanted to do was give Paige a wonderful birthday present and now I can't even go into her house. EVER!

-Shadow- I don't think it will be ever Jason. After all they are talking about it right now surly Hoo-Lan will help them all see reason.

-Paige- But, what if they don't.

-Jason- Paige where you are you? (He said looking for the source of her voice.)

-Paige- Up here. (She was standing on her balcony)

-Sparks- You are willing to look down. (He said as everybody noticed her and Amethyst on the balcony.)

-Amethyst- Of course she is willing to look down Sparks this is ridiculous. Your parents are worse then MY DAD AND I DID NOT THINK THIS WAS POSSIBLE! So, what if we lied to them for years it was for their own good. They have no right to freak out like this and disown Jason from the house.

-Gretchen- Well at least Will and Rachel are in their talking it out. (She said coming outside to Dib's side.)

-Jason- I turned off my telepathy, because I don't even want to hear what they are calling me. I should have listened to you Dib when you told me not to tell them this soon.

-Dib- Oh no you shouldn't have I bet the proposal was amazing.

-Paige- So wait Dib you knew that he was going to proposal to me?

-Dib- Who do you think went with him to pick out the ring.

-Jason- Yah it worked so well with the spell I created and now everything is ruined.

-Paige- By my awful parents and if they say that I can't be with you then I am just going to run away.

-Amethyst- Paige running away never works out well. Take it from someone who tried to do it.

-Paige- Yes, but you were sick Amethyst and it was not a good idea in the first place.

-Amethyst- I agree it wasn't but the point is that running away together is romantic, but it is not gonna solve anything. It would only show your parents that you are still a liar.

-Dib- Amethyst is right Paige lying and worrying are parents is what got us into this situation in the first place. The only way to get us out is to show everyone that we can take care of ourselves by defeating…

-Jason- Negan great idea Dib, but we don't know where he is. (Just then Paula drove up.)

-Paula- Everybody out of the way we need help.

-Jason- Paula what are you doing here?

-Bonnie- No time to explain Shadow you have to take this silver out of Scott before he dies.

-Jason- Bonnie Scott what happened to you? Also, are you pregnant? (He said noticing their wound and condition.)

-Bonnie- Yes and Negan's flunkies attacked us. They shot Scott with a silver bullet.

-Amethyst- (She floated down to the ground.) Huh oh my gosh of course we will help you and Scott come on Shadow I will teleport you all to Meena. It would be better if we had a medical professional with us while we do this.

-Shadow- Good thinking as long as Meena's mom has taught her everything she knows and as long as she does not have any milkshakes. (Amethyst teleported her, Bonnie, Scott, Shadow and sparks away.)

-Jason- Wait Paula where are you going?

-Paula- Back to Caroline she distracted Negan's troops while we escaped.

-Jason- Not without me you are not.

-Paige- Or me. (She jumped into Jason's arms.)

-Jason- Paige that was relax and stupid what if I had not caught you.

-Paige- I knew you would Jason just like I know we can save Caroline. (She kissed him.)

-Jason- You are right, but please warn me next time you plan on doing something that relax.

-Dib- Wait I am coming too. I want to finally be able to avenge my mom.

-Gretchen- Count me in as well.

-Paula- Alright troops lets get in we have a friend in need. (They all got into the car including little Zam who snuck into the trunk.)

The end


	2. I'll Always Love You

I don't own Invader Zim enjoy this chapter and please review

Chapter 2 I'll always love you

Setting 1 Paul's Car

Everybody was in Paula's car when she asked Paige a question.

-Paula- So what happened?

-Jason- What do you mean what happen Paula?

-Paula- Don't play dumb with me I saw the ring. How did he do it Paige? How did he propose TELL ME EVERYTHING!

-Paige- Ok I'll tell you everything Paula. Just please keep your eyes on the road.

-Paula- Oh right. (She turned back to keeping her eyes on the road.)

Paige- Well he used his wand to make a beautiful firework display that spelled out "Will you Marry Me Paige". And when I said yes, the fireworks turned into beautiful rose peddles that fell on my hand and turned into the ring. It was all so magical it was like a fairy tale proposal. THEN MY PARENTS HAD TO RUIN EVERYTHING BY SAYING THAT I COULD NOT BE WITH JASON! AND THAT WILL COULD NOT BE WITH RACHEL ALL BECAUSE WE LIED THEY DESTORYED MY BIRTHDAY!

-Paula- What that is ridiculous you four deserve each other. And when you do get married I want to plan the wedding.

-Paige- Sorry Paula, but Amethyst already has that job.

-Paula- Well I will help her after all I planed Bonnie and Scott's wedding and it turned out great.

-Jason- Yah it sure did I hope they will be ok. And as for us Paige I believe that Paula is right everything will work out fine once we show them what we are made of.

-Dib- We won't beat anybody if we don't head back to my place for some gear.

-Jason- Dib we don't have time to get supplies Caroline could be in Negan's clutches right now for all we know.

-Paula- Besides I have all the weapons we need in my trunk.

-Gretchen- Why do you have weapons Paula?

-Paula- Well I have to be able to protect my friends back in Los Vegas so I have become a paranormal investigator/ Party planner.

-Dib- How much equipment do you have?

-Zam- Far too much if you ask me.

-Paige- Zam is that you?

-Zam- There is no Zam here I am just a ghost Whoo…

-Dib- Zam we know it's you.

-Zam- You lie! Who is this Zam of which you speak he sounds really smart but he is not me. (Paula pulled on a leaver and instantly a trap door opened in the back see that let Zam fall threw from the trunk.) Hahah ah hi guys.

-Dib- Zam that was a terrible ghost impression and what are you doing here?

-Zam- Foolish Dib stink it's it obvious I am here to help you.

-Dib- No it is too dangerous for you here. We have to take you back you will only slow us down.

-Zam- Never. I am the only one here who has powers, besides Jason, you guys need me. Can you burn those vile vampires to a crisp? I think not. Don't make the mistake of assuming that I would not do it to you if we were not in this car Dib stink. Also, I am only a couple of years younger than Amethyst, so I can handle anything.

-Jason- Actually Zam we don't know how old Amethyst is because she was sent to the future when she was just born.

-Zam- Who cares about technicalities I am staying and that's that.

-Paula- Haha I like this kid I vote to let him stay he could come in handy.

-Gretchen- I think it is a sign of great maturity that Zam came to help us despite the risk to his life and I am impressed that he knew not to use his fire breath in the car.

-Zam- Told you I was smarter than you think.

-Dib- I still think this is a bad idea. But like Jason said we don't have time to turn back but someone should keep an eye on you.

-Zam- I want my big sister to look after me. (He said jumping into Paige's lap.)

-Paige- Huh what are you talking about Zam?

-Zam- Don't you get it Paige? You are going to marry Jason and Will is going to marry Rachel no matter what. Then it will be Amethyst's turn to marry Shadow and once that happens we will be siblings in laws. It is written in the stars we just have to wait for our parents to stop acting like dull witted gasqitlispolorches. Which is exactly what they are I am so frustrated with them. They won't quit saying Zam you are too young don't touch that. Zam you are too short to be giving orders. Zam you will understand when you are older. I am Zam and I say I understand how stupid they are being. So there.

-Paige- Oh Zam I enjoy your optimism, but first we have to see this mission threw. And…

-Paula- We're here. (She said parking the car in Bonnie and Scott's lawn.)

Setting 2 The Scene of the crime.

They arrived on the lawn only to find blood, smashed motorcycles, and other signs of a struggle.

-Jason- This is not good you guys I smell a lot of blood around here and most of it is Caroline's.

-Zam- (He got out of the car and ran.) So, what that doesn't mean anything Jason we are going to find her. We just have to look for clues and… (He ran into a mist of white fluffy stuff that went into his mouth.) "Couch" Filthy white stuff how dare you get inside the great Zam's moth guck. I thought it wasn't winter.

-Jason- Wait a minute Zam that is not snow it is cotton from… Huh oh no Lyra. (He found the remains of Lyra on the ground. Parts of her were everywhere.) She looks even worse than when the bullies got a hold of her. (He picked up Lyra and held her close to his heart.) Caroline I should have been here for you. Why did I have to go to magic school? Why! (A tear fell from his eye out of rage. Then Paige hugged him.)

-Paige- Jason it's ok she's a strong tough vampire and we are going to find and save her just you watch.

-Jason- You're right Paige and I think I know the perfect spell. Repario Animato. (He said taking out his wand and the minute he did that Lyra was fixed.)

-Lyra- Huh Jason Paige you… Wait a minute how can I talk Bonnie's spell never made me talk?

-Jason- Well I improved the spell. But that doesn't matter. Lyra where is Caroline?

-Lyra- They got her Jason. I tried to save her, but I am still just a toy. So, they destroyed me. And before I died I heard them say that they were taking her to Rididiea.

-Jason- Rididiea, but that is all the way in Transylvania.

-Dib- Wow wait a minute Jason what is Rididia.

-Jason- It is a scared library for witches, warlocks, and wizards. Where we hide our most dangerous spells. If Negan gets a hold of those tones. It could mean chaos for everyone. No wonder he wanted Bonnie only a witch or a…

-Dib- Hybrid could preform them. Jason if we go then he will have everything he needs.

-Jason- Are you saying I should just abandon Caroline Dib this was your idea.

-Dib- No I am not saying you should do that, and I made that plan up before I knew about this library.

-Jason- I don't care about the risk Dib. Caroline needs me and she means just as much to me as Gaz means to you. We have to go now.

-Dib- I know she is important to you but how are we supposed to get there? Buy plane tickets.

-Jason- No a plane ride would take too long. And I have not mastered the teleportation spell.

-Gretchen- That is it we could call Amethyst and ask her to teleport us there.

-Zam- No then she will take me home.

-Jason- Zam you cannot be selfish Caroline needs our help and… (She pushed a button on her space ship keys and instantly her space ship appeared next to them.) What is that?

-Paige- It is my space ship apparently.

-Jason- Good thinking Paige we will be there in no time with this.

-Paige- Yep and I am driving.

-Dib- What you don't know how to drive a space ship and you are afraid of heights. I should fly it. (He said trying to get into the driver's seat. When he did this however the seat ejected him from the space ship.)

-The ship- Warning only Paige Bell Heathcoat is permitted to drive me. Warning.

-Paige- (She pushed off the alarm button.) Dib if you had let me finish I would have told you I was serious. I need to learn and Will made it so I had no choice apparently.

-Dib- Should have realized he would do something like that. (He said rubbing his butt.)

-Zam- Hahaha I like this ship. (He said getting into the ship.)

-Dib- Well if you have to be the driver then I will teach you how.

-Paige- Oh no you will not Dib. When you tried to teach me how to drive you would not shut up. I was so nervous that I ended up running over a squirrel.

-Dib- I told you to keep your eyes on the road.

-Paige- YOU YELLED AT ME AND JASON IS GOING TO BE MY CO-PIOLET NOW GET IN!

-Dib- Fine I am going. (He got in the back with Gretchen.)

-Paula- Well if we are taking Paige's space ship then we had better put my gear. In the back Jason would you be so kind.

-Jason- (He used his magic on her supplies and put it in the space ship, but he stopped when he saw the cannon.) A Paula I don't think we need a cannon.

-Paula- Her name is Big Bertha and I never leave home without her got it.

-Jason- "Gulp" Got it. (He put the cannon in and got into the side co-piolet chair.)

-Paige- (She got into the ship and so did Paula. Everybody buckled their seat belts.) Well I guess I should start the engine these controls look a lot like a car's so that is good. At least I know how to start. Hands at ten and two parking shift to drive and um petal to the metal. Here we go. (The ship began to fly. She squeaked) We are off the ground now that is ok I can handle this. Um Jason I don't know how to get to Transylvania.

-Jason- Don't worry Paige I will cast a spell on Lyra and she will guide us to Caroline's exact location. Locato. (He activated the spell and Lyra began to glow she levitated in front of the space ship and Paige followed.)

-Paige- Ok that makes me feel better like following a GPS. While flying high in the sky. I can do this I can so handle this.

-Dib- Paige look out there is a bird. (She avoided the bird.) No watch out for the airplane. No, you have to keep your hands at 10 and 2. No that is not it. Go faster no not that fast.

-Paige- Dib would you shut up. I told you I get nervous when you do that.

-Dib- But I don't want us to crash. Look out blimp. (They flew under the blimp.) No too low there is a billboard.

-Zam- That is it. (He fired a mask on Dib that made him unable to talk.)

-Gretchen- (She tried to get it off of Dib.) Zam what is this?

-Zam- I call it the shher and don't try to remove it Gretchen Dib's big mouth is going to get us all killed.

-Jason- Zam is right Gretchen. Now Paige. (He put his hand on her lap.) Don't think about the height or the flying focus only one what I am saying here and now. I know you can do this. Will told me about we you are afraid of height's that accident does not defy you. I know you can do this. You are smart and brave, and you have never given up before so don't start now.

-Paige- You are right Jason I can do this.

-Jason- Good now I am going to connect Lyra to the space ship and make her go faster all you have to do is keep the space ship level.

-Paige- Bring it on Jason I am ready for anything. I hope.

-Jason- (He put his hand on her shoulder and activated the spell.) Exselorato. (Lyra and the ship went faster)

-Paige- Hold on Caroline we are coming.

Setting 3 Transylvania Rididiea

Caroline found herself chained in a library. She pulled at the chains.

-Daryl- You're awake good. Negan will want you awake when he begins to torcher you. Since you will feel the pain a lot more efficiently that way. (She kicked him.) Ow why you little.

-Negan- Daryl that is no way to treat our guest. Caroline you have grown up very beautifully, but something is missing. Aw yes Daryl where is Bonnie and Scott.

-Daryl- Forgive me Negan but Paula came and got them before I could…

-Negan- Wait a minute Paula is the name of that human I met a long time ago. You let a human out wit you?

-Daryl- Well I ah…

-Negan- That will not doe Daryl not at all. (He took out a bat with spikes around the top of it and used it to bash Daryl's head in. Killing him. Blood went everywhere including all over Caroline.) Sorry Daryl, but that was you last chance.

-Dwight- Poor Daryl if only he had learned how to duck.

-Negan- Dwighty boy for your sake I hope your quest was more successful then Daryl's.

-Dwight- Don't worry Negan I got it. (He threw a bottle at Negan and he caught it.)

-Negan- Wonderful also I am sorry I got you dirty Caroline if it helps Lucile is just as messy see. (He showed her the bloody bat.)

-Caroline- You are scum Negan. Daryl was your fellow vampire and you killed him without a second thought. No wonder Rebecca never considered you as her brother. You are nothing more than an insect who does not deserve the undead life that your father gave you.

-Negan- (He grabbed her be the chin.) My sister made her choice when she decided to help your disgusting kind. Also, I would not be so cocky if I were after all you are talking to the new head of the Curo. (She bit him.) Ahh!

-Caroline- I am not scared of you. Once your father finds out the truth about what you did to Rebecca you will rule nothing, but a patch of ashes that used to be your followers.

-Negan- Hahaha you really have grown up, but you are sorely mistake my father is dead. I killed him myself, because he was starting to have sympathy for humans too. Once he met one that he wanted to be with just like your father did. And we both remember how well that turned out for him.

-Caroline- (She spit into his face.) You don't get to talk about him like that my mother was a wonderful person someone like you could never begin to understand how great she was of the love that they shared.

-Negan- Really well how about I try to. (He used his telepathy on her.)

-Caroline- (She tried to resist.) No stay out of my head.

-Negan- Sorry Caroline, but you should not have let yourself get caught. Interesting looks like our little Jason has become a wizard and aliens exist. How quaint. Uw Dwight you will be happy to know that Jason met the son of the women you killed.

-Dwight- Really let me see. (He used his telepathy on Caroline too.) Oh, please let me kill the boy Sir.

-Negan- But of cores now Caroline it is time for you to become even more useful.

-Caroline- I am not going to do anything for you.

-Negan- Don't you understand my dear you don't have a choice. (He purred the fluid into a shot and injected it into Caroline's arm.)

-Caroline- Ah! (Her wings came out of her back and her claws grew along with her fangs and her eyes turned solid red.)

-Negan- Marvelous you see Caroline this is who you were truly meant to be. Suppressing your instincts was always Rebecca's biggest mistake. Now she will understand how wrong she was while she watches you and Jason reach your full potential.

-Dwight- Speaking of Jason our spies just told me that they spotted a space ship.

-Negan- Good he is here, but I think Rididiea is not the stage fit for this battle. Come on Caroline the bell is tolling of our little hybrid and his friends we would not want them to be late for church. (He let Caroline go and they all flew off.)

Setting 4 The Church Lecusha

Paige was flying the ship really well she was still really nervous, but with Jason by her side she thought everything would be ok.

-Jason- You are doing great Paige. Huh that is odd…

-Paige- What is it Jason?

-Jason- Lyra is taking the ship over there to a church. Rididiea looks like this. (He said conjuring up a picture of a sacred temple.) Must mean that Negan knows we are coming.

-Paige- Then let's go give him a proper destructive greeting. (She landed the space ship and the spell wore off.)

-Gretchen- Zam now that we landed can you please take the shusher off of Dib.

-Zam- Fine spoil sport. (He pushed a button and the thing came off.)

-Dib- Don't ever do that to me again Zam. Or so help me I will…

-Paige- Dib let him go you needed to be shut up. Also, we don't want Negan to hear us.

-Gretchen- If he hasn't already. (She said grabbing gear from the space ship and giving it to everybody. She grabbed a gun with stakes in it, passed another gun to Paige and gave Dib a sword.)

-Dib- Paula you weren't kidding you do have a lot of stuff.

-Paula- Of course I am always prepared. (She said pushing her cannon closer to the door. She had war marks on her face.) Now let's break down this door.

-Gretchen- Wait a minute Paula I can just pick the lock. (She began to do just that.)

-Zam- Gretchen how do you know how to do that?

-Gretchen- Dib taught me.

-Zam- Dib you are a bad influence on her.

-Dib- What she needed to learn how to break in to place, so we could save the world from evil monsters like your dad.

-Zam- That is a complement, because he would have beaten you and by saying that you know that I am right.

-Dib- No you are not he would have lost also this place looks very familiar. (He took out his planner.) I knew it. This is the church know as Lecusha

-Zam- So what does that have to do with anything?

-Dib- The head priest of Lecusha went mad. Because none of the nuns believed in his teachings. They questioned his connection with god. So, he killed all of them and trapped their souls in the church dooming them to guard this place for all eternity. So, we will need some rock salt guns. (He grabbed the guns and stormed threw the door. Mons began to fill the room.) Take note Zam that is what a ghost sounds like.

-Gretchen- We should preform an exorcism after we save Caroline. (She said as everybody went into the church. There were blood stains on the walls. The curtains were ripped, and the stain glass window was broken. There was another door that led to the maze in the back of the church. The alter chairs were pushed over and the crosses were turned upside down.)

-Caroline- You are the only one whos need saving. (She said as she attacked Paula and began to suck her blood.)

-Paula- Ahh!

-Jason- Caroline get off her. (He used his wand to suspend her against the wall.) Huh Caroline what has Negan done to you?

-Negan- (The front door slammed shut and his voice echoed through out the building.) Hahaha welcome Jason, Paige, Dib, Gretchen, Paula, and Zam do you like what I have done to Caroline?

-Jason- Negan show yourself you coward.

-Negan- Sorry Jason but I am not ready to make my grand entrance just yet. How about you let Caroline go after all she is just as thirsty as you are.

-Jason- Shut up you and I both know that you are hiding because you know I can destroy you.

-Negan- Not without letting go of Caroline. And I think your friends need you more then you realize. Hahaha! (right when he said that objects began to fly at them.)

-Zam- (He set the stuff on fire before they reached Paige.) That is one way to get rid of tacky furniture.

-Dib- (Gretchen was mending to Paula's wound when a ghost flew at her. But Dib shot it with his gun and it dissolved.) There will be no spooks coming out tonight.

-Dwight- Your mother taught you well Dib.

-Dib- She sure did and you maybe able to use telepathy on Caroline to find out who we are, but we will not be compelled into giving up. After all, burbain tea is very delicious.

-Negan- You all seem very confident in your friendship let's put it to the test. (He shot Jason in the arm with the serum that he injected Caroline with.)

-Jason- Ahh! What is happening to me… (He back into the wall and the shot fell off. Caroline was let down and she attacked Dib.)

-Dib- Agh get off.

-Gretchen- Sorry about this Caroline. (She threw holly water on Caroline. She turned into a bat and flew off.)

-Negan- Don't try to resist it Jason I know how much you want their blood. All those spells you have performed must have made you famished.

-Jason- No I won't do it not again. (His eyes turned solid red.)

-Paige- (She took the belt off her pants and tightened it around Jason's arm. Then she began to suck the poison out of his arm.)

-Zam- Uw Paige what are you doing?

-Paula- She is sucking the poison out of Jason's arm.

-Jason- (His eyes went back to normal.) Paige thank you.

-Paige- Don't mention it you would do the same for me. (She hugged him.)

-Negan- How touching but that trick wont work on Caroline she is too far gone. (Right when he said that Carline flew out into the maz.)

-Jason- We will see about that. (He ran off after her.)

-Paige- No one is beyond saving except for you from our wrath. (She and Zam ran after Jason. Right when they entered the Maze a big bush rose up from the ground separated them from Dib, Gretchen and Paula.)

-Paula- No stupid ghost we need to help our friends.

-Dwight- (He came out of the shadows.) I would be more worried about yourselves if I were you.

-Dib- You sure you don't want to rethink that sentence there are more of us then you.

-Dwight- Dibble I have been so itching to meet you ever since I lost your mother.

-Dib- What are you talking about my mom was best friends with the Fangs she would never associate with the likes of you.

-Dwight- You are right we were not friends, but I did enjoy playing with her up until the very end. You have the same fire in your eyes as she did.

-Dib- It was you wasn't it? You killed her?

-Dwight- You are your mother's son. And I will enjoy adding your eyes to my collection after all thanks to Nicholas I never got the chance to have hers.

-Dib- You sicko the only one who will die tonight is you. (He ran at Dwight with his sword and Dwight met it with his scythe.)

-Dwight- I think the ghost don't see it your way. (The ghost began to fly around Paula and Gretchen and they had to keep dissolving them, so they could not help Dib.)

-Zam- Paige Jason wait the entrance it got shield shut.

-Jason- What when did that happen and where are the others?

-Paige- They must be still in the church. Does not matter though Jason where is Caroline?

-Jason- She gave me the slip and I can't find her sent in this place. There are too many lost souls around here they are messing with my senses.

-Zam- Well if you can't smell her then let's blast this dumb maze out of our way. (The two of them used their magic and fire breath on the maze wall but then they were flung back into the other wall.)

-Jason and Zam- Ahh!

-Paige- Are you guys ok?

-Zam- No not really stupid maze.

-Jason- Now how are we going to find Caroline.

-Lyra- Well I still work don't I. (She said flying down to her friends.)

-Jason- Lyra where have you been?

-Lyra- The door closed me off so I had to find you guys some other way. Come on I will show you the way to Caroline.

-Caroline- No need I am right here. (She attacked Lyra and ripped her to shreds.) Hahah who is next?

-Jason- Caroline stop this I know you don't want to hurt either one of us. Let me try and save you. (He said attempting to cast a spell on her.)

-Caroline- (She ran at him and nocked the wand out of his hand.) Sorry brother, but I will not be changed that easily. (She stepped on the wand and broke it. Paige threw garlic at Caroline.) Ahh! (She flew off.)

-Paige- Jason are you ok.

-Jason- Yah I am fine, but look at my wand.

-Zam- Be thankful it is not your neck.

-Jason- Yah you do have a point, but we won't be able to find Caroline now.

-Caroline- Hahaha (Her laughter came from all over.)

-Zam- Unless she finds us first.

-Paige- (She took out a flash light.) Don't worry Zam we got this. (She ran down the maze and the boys followed her.) Hmm looks like she went this way. (She said seeing the blood that was on the ground that came from the wound the garlic created. They turned another corner and then.)

-Zam- No not a dead end now what?

-Paige- I don't think so. (She walked to the dead end and then turned down the corner.) See it is an optical illusion the path is this way come on.

-Zam- Gulp this place gives me the creep (The walls were so tall and they seemed to be closing on him.) but I am not scared I just want too… (Just then Caroline jumped on top of Zam.) Ahh! Get off.

-Jason- No Caroline stop it. (He pulled her off of Zam's neck and right when he did that she flew up carrying Jason and herself out of the Maze. The Maze top entrance was closed and Paige and Zam were sealed right inside.) Paige Zam. (He turned into a bat and got out of her grip.) Are you guys ok?

-Paige- Yah we are fine. (She said bandaging Zam's neck up.)

-Zam- Paige I don't feel so good.

-Paige- Hang in there Zam.

-Negan- Hahaha you two are not going to last much longer. (Right when he said that the walls began to close in on them both and thrones grew.)

-Zam- Ahh no anything but that.

-Negan- Hahaha the ghost can since your fear little alien.

-Zam- (He ran into Paige's arms.) Shut up I am not scared.

-Jason- Negan leave them alone. (The thrones began to dig into Paige's skin and Zam's as well.)

-Paige- Don't worry Zam I got you. Everything is going to be ok trust me.

-Zam- No the walls they are closing in I don't like this. (He breathed heave.)

-Negan- Hahaha they will soon be dead just like Rebecca.

-Jason- Not this time after all I don't need my wand for this spell. (He aimed a spell right at were Zam and Paige were.) Zam shoot your fire into the sky. Poradia. (Zam did as he was told, and his flames became huge a hole was formed long enough for Paige to run them both out of that trap.) It's done. (He fell to the ground.)

-Negan- (He walked up to him clapping.) Bravo kid I knew you were strong, but I never imagined you would be that strong.

-Jason- I am not done yet. (He tried to get up, but he was so weak.)

-Negan- Haha I am afraid you are. (He took out a syringe and injected it right into Jason's neck.)

-Jason- Ahh! (His wings came out of his back and his eyes turned eyes his claws grew and he was changed.)

-Zam- (He woke up to find himself clinging on to Paige's shoulders on her back.) Paige what happened.

-Paige- Good you are awake. Jason used a spell on you to enhance your flames and you saved us.

-Zam- I did well of course I did I am amazing after all. Also, why is the room spinning.

-Paige- Hahaha oh Zam you are so silly.

-Zam- No I am not I am serious there are two of you.

-Paige- Hahaha whatever you say also Zam are you claustrophobic?

-Zam- No of course not why would you think that?

-Paige- Well you really did seem scared a minute ago.

-Zam- I was not scared I was only pretending to make Negan think I was scared so he would let his guard down, so I could burn him to a crisp and…

-Paige- Zam you are not fooling anyone.

-Zam- Fine you want the truth. Yah I am scared of tight spaces. Me and Gir were playing hide and seek and I fell into a room and got trapped for a day. I tried to get out but nothing I did worked. The walls were so enclosed that I thought I was going to die. The worst part was the convict in the cell next to that wall would not stop talking madness. I was so scared I wanted my mommy.

-Paige- (She took him off of her back and hugged him.) Shh… I am sorry I did not mean to bring up a bad memory.

-Zam- It is ok mom found me eventually and did what you are doing right now. (Jason walked up to the two of them. He began to breath heavy licking his lips.) Jason there you are where have you been? (Paige held Zam close to her.)

-Paige- Jason are you ok?

-Jason- You know Paige Negan was right I am very thirsty. (He ran at them and slashed a big wound in her back.)

-Paige- Ahh! Zam run. (They both started to run.)

-Dwight- Hahaha sounds like Paige is having a lot of fun with Jason.

-Dib- Oh no. (He back Dwight into a pew and Dwight started to bleed.)

-Dwight- Uw you are worried about her aren't you kid. (He dug the end scythe into Dib's back.)

-Dib- Ahh!

-Dwight- I can assure you that they will die just like you. Then I will enjoy sucking on your blood.

-Gretchen- Suck on this. (She and Paula fired the cannon on Dwight.)

-Dwight- Hahah confetti you foolish girls is that the best you can do? Ahh my skin what is going on.

-Paula- Stupid vampire I used garlic to make that confetti.

-Dwight- You will pay for that mark words. (He turned into a bat and flew off.)

-Gretchen- Dib are you ok.

-Dib- Don't worry about me we have to help Paige and Zam. (He lights a match.) This place has lost nun souls in it which means the only way to free them is to burn their roseries. (He grabbed one and burned it. Screams were heard, and the girls followed his example.)

-Paige- (She and Zam were running for their lives.) That it Zam you have to keep running don't look back. (She fell to the ground.)

-Zam- Paige I have to cauterize your wound. (He blew a small amount of flame on her back.)

-Paige- Ahh!

-Zam- Sorry was that too much?

-Paige- No I am fine thanks Zam. (They herd the breathing again. She grabbed Zam and threw him into the bushes.) No matter what happens stay down.

-Zam- Paige come back what are you doing?

-Paige- Hey Jason this way I am right here. (She led Jason away from Zam.)

-Zam- No I won't let this happen. (He ran after them both.)

-Caroline- (She met him right in the middle) Hahaha sorry little one, but my brother is having fun with his pray and you are mine.

-Zam- Oh no not again and I'M NOT SHORT! (He ran away from Caroline.)

-Paige- (She kept running until she hit a dead end.) Oh no.

-Jason- Looks like your luck just ran out. (He ran at her and cut her arm open blood went everywhere. He levitated her up close to him.)

-Paige- Jason don't do this. It's me. Don't you recognize me. I love you.

-Negan- Hahah foolish girl he can't even hear you and he never will.

-Paige- I don't believe that. Jason look at my figure. This is the ring you gave me. I promised myself to you today and that means no matter how you look on the outside or what you do you will always be the boy I fell in love with. Negan can never take that away from you

-Jason- Paige. (He let her fall.)

-Paige- Yes Jason I am here.

-Dib- That's the last of them. (They burned the last rosery and the wall fell back to the earth.) Come on guys.

-Jason- (He held his head in pain.) Paige, you have to get out of here I don't know how much strength I have left.

-Paige- I'm not going anywhere. You said I was your strength remember.

-Negan- Hahaha you should have listened to him. (Just then a tone of shrines were fired at Jason and he turned into even more of a monster. His moth grew far out like a snot and all his teeth turned sharp his hands became nothing but claws and his wings grew bigger. He roared and grabbed Paige seeking his teeth into her neck.)

-Paige- Ahh!

-Zam- No Paige. (Caroline pined him to the ground.)

-Caroline- Hahaha say your prays alien.

-Amethyst- You stay away from my brother. (She levitated her off of Zam Shadow was there with her and so was Sparks.)

-Zam- Amethyst you are here how did you find me?

-Amethyst- Pak tracker duh and why did you do this you scared me half to death.

-Zam- No time to explain you have to save Paige she needs you.

-Amethyst- What Paige No! (They ran off to try and save Paige.)

-Dib- (He and the others followed the sounds of Paige's scream.) Come on you guys I think I see her down there and huh… Jason no let her go. (He shot at Jason with a stake that went into this arm. Jason screamed and flew off.) Paige my god no. (He ran to her side.)

-Amethyst- (She and Zam ran up to them.) Paige who did this? (Paige was covered in her own blood she was bleeding out fast.)

-Dib- It was Jason Amethyst Negan turned him. We were too late.

-Amethyst- No I can heal her.

-Paige- No Amethyst don't. (She coughed up blood.) If you heal me then you will die. Your father lost your mother that way don't let him loose you too.

-Amethyst- But, Paige you are my best friend I can't just let you die.

-Paige- You have to. I don't want to be the reason you made the ultimate sacrifice again, because you are my best friend too. (She couch up some more blood.)

-Amethyst- No please Paige hold on.

-Zam- Yah Paige I can burn you again.

-Gretchen- No Zam there are too many wounds for that to work.

-Shadow- We should try wrapping her up.

-Paula- That won't work either she has lost too much blood. (She cried into her hanker chip.)

-Amethyst- Oh Paige I should have been here for you.

-Paige- It's ok Amethyst I know you wanted to help Bonnie and Scott just like I wanted to help Caroline. Now you all have to help Jason. He is still in there I saw him.

-Shadow- We will Paige but…

-Amethyst- Paige don't leave me. (She hugged her best friend.) This was not supposed to happen we were supposed to be friends for life. Your brother, sister, and parents what will I tell them?

-Paige- Tell them I love them no matter what happens, and you will be fine Amethyst. I know you can handle anything.

-Amethyst- No! Not this Paige I can't handle this.

-Paige- Shh… I will always be with you in your heart. (She died.)

-Amethyst- Paige Paige no come back come back. PLEASE NO!


	3. Tears of Grief

Setting 1 Halloween Years Ago

Will, Rachel, Jason, Paige, and Allee were out trick or treating. It was a year after Amethyst and the other aliens left earth and by this time Will had his wings.

-Everybody- Trick or Treat

-Random Women- (She was dressed as a witch.) Aw don't you all look so adorable let me guess what you are. Ok first we have Luna Love Good and Harry Potter very cute. And you two are Anakin Skywalker and Ahsoka. Yes! And finally, the last one is this adorable little… Oh sweet heart I can't tell what you are.

-Allee- But I am one of the Disney princesses.

-Random Women- I'm sorry I just don't know which one.

-Allee- I'm Kida from Atlantis the Lost Empire.

-Random Women- Oh well don't you look splendid well here is your candy kidos Happy Halloween. (She gave them all their candy then shut the door and they began to walk to the next house. Allee let out a heavy sigh as they continued to walk.)

-Will- Well we got some more candy. Maybe we should head back now. I think our bags are about to burst.

-Allee- Yah head back.

-Will- Um Allee what's a matter?

-Allee- It's just that no one is getting my costume Will.

-Will- Well it is probably because Kida not very popular princess she was not even featured in the Wreck it Ralph movie.

-Allee- I know and that's what stinks. I really like her characters. I mean she is a princess that fell in love with a nerd. And she is strong and tough kind of like mom.

-Will- Hmm I think I know of another queen who is kind of like that. (He said looking at Rachel and she blushed.)

-Allee- Oh really who are you talking about?

-Will- Ah no one it's just ah book I just finished reading…

-Allee- What book?

-Paige- Um say Allee how about we do some more trick or treating. Will is just being silly. Right Will.

-Will- Right sis I'm just being really ridiculous.

-Allee- But I want to know what the books name is.

-Will- You know I forgot what the name is so lets just continued one ward and…

-Allee- Wait a minute where is my candy.

-Will- Huh… (He noticed that some kids had Allee's candy bag.) Hey you get back here with my sister's candy!

-Kid- Snooze you loose.

-Allee- No that is my candy come back here. (She ran off after the teenagers.)

-Will- No Allee don't. (They all ran after Allee. But they lost sight of her in the crowd of kids.) Where did she go. I lost sight of her. This is just great mom told me to keep an eye on her.

-Paige- Don't worry Will we'll find her. Jason you and Rachel look that way and Will and I will go this way.

-Jason- Got it. (They all split up.)

-Evil Kid 1- We got a really good hall that kid may have bad taste in costumes, but she has really good taste in candy.

-Allee- That's my candy give it back.

-Evil Kid2- Well look at what we got here. The midget wants her candy back. Are we going to give it to her?

-Evil Kid1- No I don't think so this is our candy now and you can't have it.

-Allee- But I worked all night for it.

-Evil Kid3- So what it ours. And you can't have any of it. It will rot your teeth anyway.

-Allee- Rot this. (She said punching the bully in the face so hard that she knocked some of his teeth out. She grabbed the candy and ran. But the other bullies got her.) Ah let me go.

-Evil Kid3- You rotten kid I am going to teach you a lesson right here and now. (He punched her in the gut knocking her out.) What a wimp I did not even hit her that hard. Now let's break her arm. (He was getting ready to hurt her more than a bat flew on his face and attacked him.) Ahh get it off get it off.

-Evil Kid2- (He and the other bully let go of Allee and tried to help their friend. Then they heard a growl.) What was that?

-Rachel- (She flew down near them turned into her lion form.) You like to eat candy and pick on little kids do you? Well how about I eat you. (She growled again.)

-All the Evil Kids- AHH! Giant talking lion thing run AAAHHH! (They ran off.)

-Rachel- Hahaha and don't try that again or else. (She turned back, and Jason flew near her. Yep he was the bat.)

-Jason- Nice job Rachel you scared them silly.

-Rachel- Not so bad yourself bat. Is Allee ok?

-Allee- I am better then ok you guys did a great job.

-Rachel- (She and Jason looked at Allee. At this point Jason was no longer a bat.) Allee you saw all of that?

-Allee- Well yah.

-Jason- But that was not supposed to happen we were supposed to save you not blow our cover.

-Will- Rachel Jason have you found Allee yet?

-Allee- Oh they found me alright and I knew that they were an alien and a vampire.

-Jason- Actually I am a vampire witch hybrid.

-Paige- Allee how long have you know?

-Allee- Well I knew Amethyst was an alien and Will I kind of saw you flying.

-Will- What when?

-Allee- When you crashed into multiple trees.

-Will- Well that was before I knew how to fly very well.

-Allee- It is ok you guys I am not going to tell mom and dad I know you guys want to keep it a secret.

Setting 2 Flash back is over.

-Allee- You see mom and dad Rachel and Jason are amazing at the exist of revealing their identities they saved me. We have known them for so long why are you so nervous about them?

-Hoo-Lan- Allee does have a lot of good points after all I just finished telling you all the things that you kids have been doing.

\- June Heathcoat- I can't believe it my children saved the universe more then once. And Will was so close to death and I did not even know it. Also, Paige was an alien and kid-napped by evil more then once. What kind of a mother am I that you thought you could not tell me any of these things?

-Will- Well mom you freaked out.

-June Heathcoat- That is no excuse Will you should have told me everything a long time ago.

-Rachel – We know that, but Negan is dangerous, and we did not want you to get hurt. He could use his telepathy to find all of you. Then use you to get to Jason and Paige.

-Professor Heathcoat- Then why are you willing to tell us about it now?

-Will- Because I want your blessing Dad. I already have King Alexander and Queen Ella's and I wanted yours. But instead I got you yelling at me and Paige and exiling Jason.

-Professor Heathcoat- William try to understand this is all so unnatural.

-Diana- You are telling me I can't believe my child has done all of this behind my back. No wonder she would not touch me all those years ago. Now I don't know what to do. Should I tell Luke or what? Will he even believe me?

-Rachel- Well those are kind of the questions that we were asking ourselves whenever we thought we should tell you all the truth.

-Professor Heathcoat- But you still should have told us the truth William. I mean I don't know what to think now. You are a queen and if you marry Will then you will be a King on your planet and… How am I supposed to deal with that? How would I even get to see you?

-Will- Well you could always use a space ship. That is what I gave Paige for her birthday.

-Professor Heathcoat- So that is what you have been doing for weeks on end.

-Will- Well yah me and Rachel were working on it together. So, what do you say Dad now that you know the truth.

-Professor Heathcoat- I don't know what to say Will you lied to me for years and though I know that Rachel and Jason are good I still don't know what to think.

-Will- I know you are scared Dad, but I am 18 now and I could easily run off and elope with, Rachel. But I don't want that because I want you and mom to be there for your grandkids. That is why I did this to myself.

-Professor Heathcoat- But Will she is older then you by so many years. What happens when you die and she doesn't?

-Will- Well actually Marvin has been looking into my condition and it seems that ever since I took the poison I kind of age the same way as Rachel so yah not much of an issue. In fact the only thing that is stopping us right now is you guys. So please dad I need to have your answer.

-Professor Heathcoat- Well I ah…

-Will- (Amethyst and everybody else teleported into the room. Amethyst was holding Paige's corps) Amethyst what is wrong. Huh PAIGE! WHAT ON EARTH HAPPENED TO HER?

-Amethyst- (She was crying.) It was Jason. Negan unleashed his and Caroline's instincts and Jason and…

-Zam- She tried to save me Will, but she couldn't and now she's dead. (He cried so hard.)

-June Heathcoat- (Amethyst continued to cry as she put Paige on the couch.) No, my baby girl. (She started to cry, and she held Paige in her hand.)

-Allee- Sissy no you can't be dead this can't be true why!

-Elijah- Negan that daemon he has gone too far this time.

-Celeste- Why did you guys go off after Negan on your own?

-Dib- Because we wanted to prove to you all that we could take care of ourselves.

-Professor Heathcoat- The only thing you proved was that our assumptions were right. Look what has happened to Paige because she associated with that monster.

-Will- Dad don't you dare call him a monster.

-Professor Heathcoat- William don't talk back…

-Will- Don't you William me. Paige would have never done any of this if you guys had been more understanding of our feelings. I love Rachel and Paige loved Jason so much that she ran off to try and save his sister. She means everything to him. And they all knew that if they destroyed Negan then they could be together because of what you did. He is not a MONSTER YOU ARE! (He ran off crying.)

-Rachel- Will come back.

-Professor Heathcoat- Rachel is right Will you can't just run off. (He followed after Rachel.)

-June Heathcoat- Amethyst don't you have healing powers please use them to bring my baby back?

-Amethyst- I am sorry Mrs. Heathcoat Paige told me not to because if I do then I will die just like my mom did.

-June Heathcoat- But my sweet little girl. Amethyst what kind of a friend are you? Why weren't you there?

-Amethyst- Because I had to take Scott and Bonnie to get their wounds taken care of.

-Celeste- No they got hurt too.

-June Heathcoat- Who cares about them I never even got to say good bye or tell Paige what my decision was going to be. BECAUSE YOUR SON KILLED HER!

-Shadow- No he didn't it was Negan's fault.

-June Heathcoat- I need a minute. (She ran off crying.)

-Allee- Mom come back.

-Amethyst- Mrs. Fang I am so sorry.

-Celeste- Do not worry Amethyst everything will be fine. We will get Jason back. Where did you guys go anyway?

-Paula- We went to a church in Transylvania because it was on the way to Rididiea and that is where all this terrible stuff happened. (She cried in Celeste arms.)

-Elijah- Don't worry Paula we will take care of Negan this time he will not escape.

-Celeste- I will get a teleportation spell ready for our journey to Rididiea then I will talk to June.

-Elijah- I will go talk to Albert. (They leave.)

-Dib- Dad while we were there I ran into the scumbag Vampire that killed mom.

-Professor Membrane- What? Well in that case when you go off to help Jason I am coming with you. And I think we should get your sister as well. She will want revenge for your mother.

-Diana- What are you saying Professor Membrane you want our kids to still go after them after?

-Professor Membrane- Of cores I know my son can handle it.

-Diana- But after what just happened to Paige.

-Professor Membrane- That is why I am coming with him. (He walked off with Dib.)

-Gretchen- Wait for me Dib.

-Diana- No Gretchen you can't go. I don't want to lose you like June just lost Paige.

-Gretchen- Mom I can't just let Dib go off on his own. He needs me after all it was me and Paula that saved Dib.

-Diana- I don't care this time it could be worse.

-Gretchen- It does not matter what you say mom. I am going and that's that.

-Diana- Well if you are going then I am going with you. I can't allow my baby to do this anymore with out me being there to help you.

-Gretchen- Alright then first we have to go get Chrysanthemum.

-Diana- What could your cat do?

-Gretchen- You mean they did not tell you that our dog is a dragon?

-Diana- I have been raising a dragon this whole time! Oh my gosh. Come on Gretchen we are going. (They left.)

-Hoo-Lan- (Amethyst was still crying all over the couch where Paige lay.) Amethyst you need to stop crying. You have to be strong for Paige's sake.

-Amethyst- PAIGE IS DEAD HOO-LAN HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO BE STRONG ABOUT THAT! THIS IS THE WORST THING THAT HAS EVER HAPPENED TO ME! Even worse than when I died. We can't even bring her back that way because then she would have to kill Jason. This is just like what happened with Julie. How do I even cope with this? She was my best friend.

-Shadow- Oh Amethyst come here. (He hugged her.)

-Hoo-Lan- Well if you are that upset then maybe you should go see Julie.

-Amethyst- What good will that do?

-Hoo-Lan- She has lived through a lot of death Amethyst which means she can teach you how to cope with it. Also, you need to tell her what almost happened to Zam and everything.

-Amethyst- You do have a good point Hoo-Lan come on Zam lets go see Julie.

-Zam- Alright. (Amethyst teleported her, Shadow, Zam, Sparks and Hoo-Lan to Julie.)

Setting 3 Dash's House.

Julie was with Dash trying to help him organize his books.

-Julie- Hmm now let's see here everything looks in tip top shape.

-Dash- Yes except one book is missing.

-Lilly- Sheva where did you put the book?

-Sheva- (She was a little Utopian smeet.) I don't know what you are talking about mommy I have nothing.

-Julie- Sheva I saw you reading a book earlier. Now tell me where is it?

-Sheva- But Auntie Julie that book was not dad's... I mean what book?

-Julie- Ahha you do know what we are talking about don't you?

-Dash- Sheva that is a dangerous spell book and it needs to go back on the shelf. Where you can't reach it.

-Sheva- But daddy it is so interesting. (She said taking out the book.)

-Dash- Sheva give it up I mean it now. That book is not for you to play with.

-Sheva- No it is mine. (She turned into a tiger cub and ran off, but Julie tackled her by turning into a griffin.) No let me up.

-Lilly- Sorry Sheva but this book is not something you can play with. (She took it from her and put it up using her pak legs. Then she pushed a button and the book shelf was shield shut.)

-Sheva- Aw man.

-Julie- (She turned back to normal and got off of Sheva.) Oh Sheva don't be so sad tell you what I will tell you some embarrassing stories about your dad.

-Sheva- Yah. (She said turning back to normal.)

-Dash- Now hold on Julie we don't need to do that I…

-Amethyst- (She, Zam, Hoo-Lan and Shadow appeared.) Julie…

-Julie- Amethyst, Zam, Shadow, Hoo-Lan what on Irk are you guys doing here? I thought were going to go to prom with Jason and Paige?

-Amethyst- (She started crying.)

-Zam- Mommy don't say that name.

-Julie- What do you mean?

-Hoo-Lan- Paige is dead Julie.

-Julie- Hoo-Lan what are you talking about how?

-Amethyst- Negan turned Jason into his instinctual self and he killed her. He didn't mean to Julie, but he did. And now I don't know what to do. Julie, I lost my best friend and I can't even bring her back to life. (She sat down on a bed cried some more.)

-Julie- Oh Amethyst. (She sat next to her and hugged her.)

-Amethyst- How do you do it Julie how do you cope with the loss of such a dear friend?

-Julie- Well you know Amethyst the best way to deal with loss is to remember all of the good times you had with them and hold those memories in your heart.

-Shadow- Julie is right Amethyst you know that Paige would want that for you.

-Amethyst- That is not good enough. Julie don't you understand it's all my fault that she is dead. If I had been there for her then she would still be hear with me. I could not save her because I was off helping Bonnie and Scott. I took them to Ixena. I feel so guilty Julie if I had been there for her then maybe she would be not be dead.

-Julie- Amethyst you don't know that if you had stayed you could have gotten yourself killed. And that is why she would not let you save her right?

-Amethyst- Yah she told me not to do it. Even though I wanted to. Oh, Julie I really wanted to heal her, but she would not let me. I have all this power and I could not use it to save my best friend. I am a fool.

-Julie- No you are not Amethyst. You are a very beautiful and wonderful mix. Now stop this I know you are hurting but blaming yourself for what happened is not going to solve anything.

-Amethyst- But Julie she is gone I lost her and…

-Julie- I know how you feel remember I lost so much family and friends in the Universal Wars, but I never gave up. That is what you need to do now. Don't dwell on what you can't fix. You want to get Jason, back don't you?

-Amethyst- Of cores I do. It was Paige's last request.

-Julie- Exactly now can you control your powers and save him when you are in this state?

-Amethyst- No but I can't just let her die.

-Julie- Amethyst I know how much Paige means to you because that is how much Crystal meant to me. You know how I was able to deal with her lose?

-Amethyst- How.

-Julie- I devoted myself to taking care of you. You are her daughter and if she was here right now she would tell you to perk up go back to earth and avenge your friend. Make Negan suffer for what he has done to you and Paige.

-Amethyst- You are right Julie I can't just sit here. I have to go back.

-Zam- Right and you will go back with this. (He said holding up the syringe.)

-Julie- Zam what is this?

-Zam- It is the stuff that Negan injected into Jason. Before we left for Professor Heathcoat's house I grabbed it. I thought uncle Dash could use his powers of understanding to find the cure.

-Dash- Hmm let me take a look at that.

-Julie- Zam you were there when Paige died?

-Zam- Well yes, she comforted me when I was scared because of my claustrophobia.

-Julie- Oh man I rue the day Gir got you into that mess. Anyway, Dash what is your conclusion?

-Dash- I think that I can make an antidote with this, but I will need Will's help he is very good with chemicals after all.

-Zam- Good now what are we waiting for come on Mom let's go get that cure. (They teleported back to Earth.)

Setting 4 Earth.

Meanwhile when Amethyst was getting comforted by Julie June and Allee were crying about their loss too.

-June Heathcoat- (She and Allee were crying so hard.) Oh, my poor little girl I can't believe she is gone. Oh, Allee this is all so terrible.

-Allee- Momma I agree I did not want to lose my sister. I should have told you sooner maybe then she would not have run off.

-June Heathcoat- Oh Paige how could I have been so foolish. William is right we did all of this to you. If only I had been more supportive then you would have never thought, you had to prove yourself.

-Celeste- Do you need a tissue June.

-June Heathcoat- Celeste what are you doing here? Go off and save your son. I already lost my daughter I don't want you to lose your son too.

-Celeste- I thought you did not care about him.

-June- I am not heartless Celeste I know how much Jason means to you because Paige means that much to me. I am sorry about what I said. I just lost Paige and I did not know how to deal with that. And then I lash out at Amethyst I am such a terrible person.

-Celeste- No you are not you were just grieving.

-June- That is not excuse for what I did. I have never seen Paige so happy until she met your son. I should have realized that they belonged together. But I couldn't tell her that. It was such a shocker that he was a vampire witch hybrid. I should have paid more attention to her she was my little girl and now she is gone. No parent should ever have to bury their child. I loved her so much, but I never showed her that. I always paid more attention to Will because when he was born he had the assume that almost took him away from me. Then when Paige was born instead of her needing me she was there for Will. Making sure he took his medication. She was so independent I guess I just got used to her slipping threw the cracks. Allee was born next and we continued to move, and I lost sight of everything that truly should have mattered to me.

-Allee- Mommy don't be so hard on yourself Paige knew that you loved her.

-June- Did she really Allee I certainly never did show it.

-Celeste- (She hugged her.) Yes you did June when Paige was sick who was there for her?

-June- She never got sick that often, but it was usually me.

-Celeste- And who taught her and Will how to fix up their wounds when their experiments went wrong?

-June- I did.

-Celeste- Exactly June you are not a terrible mother you are great one. Paige went off to go help Caroline because of the example you set for her. She never meant for any of this to happen. None of use do. I know how you feel I lost so many people that I care about because of this stupid racism that all of the witches, vampires and were wolves go through. That is why Rebecca made our nest she wanted everybody to live in harmony. But it never worked. It's not fair Jason did not deserve this. Curse you Negan Jason would not hurt a fly let alone his lover. (She began to cry.) Oh, Jason I want you back so much. I love you and Caroline and now you are both gone. I thought we were past all of this. I remember that terrible night when Jason attacked me. It took everything for us to bring him back now I was not even there to save him this time.

-June- Because I kept you apart from him. Oh Celest I am so sorry I should have just…

-Allee- No mom stop it. Jason and Paige love you both don't ever think that you have failed them. We have to get back on our feet and go to them.

-June- Allee is right come on Celeste let's find Will and Albert it is about time we all had a talk.

Setting 5 Back with Will

Will was crying up a tree.

-Will- Oh Paige I can't believe you are gone. Why didn't you ask me to come with you? Because I was talking to my stupid father.

-Rachel- Will there you are. (She hugged him.)

-Will- I can't believe she is gone Rachel I was not even there to save her. She tried to save me multiple times in the past and NOW SHE IS DEAD.

-Rachel- Oh Will it is ok.

-Will- No it is not I should have been there for her but instead I had to deal with my stupid parents.

-Professor Heathcoat- William…

-Will- What do you want? (He said looking down at his dad.)

-Professor Heathcoat- I want to tell you that I am sorry for everything that I have done.

-Will- Well your sorry won't bring Paige back. (He said flying down to his dad.) If you had just let us be. Let us marry the people we love she would have never run off. Paige knew how dangerous Negan was, but she wanted to be with Jason more. And you ruined everything.

-Rachel- Ok that is enough Will Professor Heathcoat this kind of behavior is pointless. I know you are all sad about Paige. So am I but your fighting is only splitting your family apart. I watched this happen to my own family. Because of a cruel tyrant I lost everything, and I don't want to watch it happen again. Because that is how it starts if you two continue to fight then Paige's death will be in vain. She would never want you two to end up like Shadow and dad did.

-Elijah- And they won't I will not allow it. Look Professor Heathcoat I know I am the last person you want to see right now but I loved your daughter. I wanted her to be my daughter in-law right from the minute I saw those two together. I should have come out and told you everything but after what happened to Viv. I thought it was too dangerous. Now I see that was a mistake.

-Rachel- Mr. Fang is right Will was the best thing that has ever happened to me he helped me get my brother back and save my race. As for Paige she and always been there for me and Jason. She loved everyone of her friends so much.

-Professor Heathcoat- I know that she was my daughter and I loved her. That is why I lashed out when I saw her corpse. She should never have died especially not at the hands of the boy I wanted her to be with.

-Will- Dad you wanted her and Jason to be together.

-Professor Heathcoat- Of cores I did he made her feel happy. I would have to be blind if I could not see that they truly meant to be. I just did not want her to change into something she was not. I should have known that she already was changing. Into a brave woman that I lost on her birthday. Oh, Paige I did not even get a chance to give you your present or walk you down the aisle.

-Will- Oh Dad. (He hugged him.) I am sorry about what I said.

-Professor Heathcoat- No I am sorry that I pushed you and Paige out the door too quickly I promise I will never do that again.

-Celeste- Glad to hear that you guys worked things out. (Mrs. Heathcoat and Allee were with her.)

-Will- Mom are you ok.

-June Heathcoat- Yah I am fine I just want some pay back.

-Professor Heathcoat- Me too we need to avenge Paige.

-Dash- I know how you all can do that. (He said as he Amethyst, Zam, and Julie appeared with Hoo-Lan.) We have the syringe that was used on Jason. With my powers of understanding I have concocted the original formula now I need your lab and expertise Will and Professor Heathcoat to find the cure.

-Professor Heathcoat- You have it I will do anything to help out.

-Will- You know I am in.

-June- Amethyst there you are I am so sorry about what I said. You are by far Paige's best friend and I should have never lashed out at you like that I was just so angry.

-Amethyst- It is ok Mrs. Heathcoat I understand why you did it. But now that we have the terrible serum we should focus on finding a cure.

-Elijah- I think there is more to the cure then an antidote the best way to reach a half vampire when they are in that state is through…

-Hoo-Lan- Telepathy which is why Jason will need you the most Elijah.

-Amethyst- Yah Paige did say something about Jason still being in there.

-Elijah- I know he is still inside and mark my words I will reach him.

-Will- I know we can do this if we work together no matter what we will get Jason back and avenge Paige.


	4. Fight for Love

Setting 1 Jason's Mind

Jason was chained up in his own mind. He pulled at his chains trying to get free again.

-Jason- Come on I got to get free. Paige, Caroline, Zam, Paula, Dib, Gretchen they're all counting on me. (He pulled again but then he slipped.) Woah

-Negan- Haha watching you scherm is so much fun Jason.

-Jason- Laugh now Negan, because when I get free I will rip your tough right out of your filthy mouth.

-Negan- Hahaha your threats are just talk since you just killed your only link to your sanity.

-Jason- Huh what are you talking about?

-Negan- Oh right what was that human girls name. Oh yes Paige you killed her.

-Jason- No you are lying I would never do that. I broke free she escaped.

-Negan- No she didn't you killed her. Take a look. (Negan showed Jason the death of Paige.)

-Jason- No stop it. Paige how could I do that to you. (He began to cry.) I loved everything about you Paige why. Negan you are going to suffer for what you did.

-Negan- Oh Jason you poor boy I only unleashed your full potential. You're the one who let that girl into your life. She should have known better then to flirt with a monster like you.

-Jason- I am not a monster.

-Negan- But you are (He said show Jason everything he did.) Hahaha you see.

-Jason- No…

-Negan- If she had never met you then she could have lived a very long life. But now she is gone and soon the rest of your friends will be joining her. Except for your mother I could always use another witch of course that means I will need to get rid of your father. That will be so much fun.

-Jason- No you stay away from my parents and friends.

-Dwight- Negan I hate to interrupt your fun, but they are here.

-Jason- No guys stay away it is a trap. (He pulled harder on the chains.)

-Negan- Sorry Jason they can't hear you and they never will. You should have never listened to Rebecca if you had come to me from the beginning I would have molded you the easy way. But, no she had to do things the hard way. Oh well this is a lot more fun. Haahhaha now I will leave you Jason with the notion that all of your friends will soon be dead just like Paige Hahahaha!

-Jason- NNNOOO!

Setting 2 outside of Rididiea.

Everybody just got teleported to the outside of Rididiea by Amethyst and Celeste. The two of them started to fall over Amethyst fell into Shadow's arms and Celeste into Elijah's.

-Shadow- Are you ok Amethyst?

-Amethyst- Yah I am fine combing our magic was a good idea Mrs. Fang.

-Rachel- And using that location spell on Jason's sowing needle worked like a charm.

-Celeste- (A needle was glowing and floating near her.) Yep and I still have enough strength to combat Negan and get Jason back.

-Negan- Oh I don't think so. (His voice started to eco all over the place.) Hahaha welcome everyone to the end of your lives.

-Elijah- The only one who is going to die today is you Negan.

-Negan- We shall see about that. Jason how about some necromancing.

-Jason- I call upon those dwell in their graves rise up and feast on their brains. Forever more. Hahaha (Instantly Zombies rose up from the grave yard that surrounded Rididiea.)

-Dib- Zombies is that the best you can do. Don't worry everybody we got this. (Thistle and Chrysanthemum got really big and Gretchen and Dib rode on their backs and they burned the Zombies.)

-Will- (He flew up and started shooting the Zombies in the head with a gun.) This is for Paige.

-Amethyst- I always liked the walking dead but this is, ridiculous. (She said shooting the Zombies with her hand beams.)

-Shadow- What are you talking about Amethyst I love bowling for Zombies. (he said all transformed as he continued to blast the Zombies with his energy balls)

-Rachel- Take a good long look at these monster's pain Negan because it is nothing compared to what you are going to go through. (She said as she did the same.)

-Gaz- Dib where is that Vampire that killed mom? I want to destroy him! (She said as she bashed multiple Zombies in the head with a bat.)

-Dib- He can't hide forever. Come on out Dwight purgatory is waiting for you.

-Dwight- You first human.

-Jason- Shrica.

-Thistle- Oh no not again. (He and Chrysanthemum shrunk Dib and Gretchen fell.)

-Professor Membrane- (He caught Dib and Diana caught Gretchen.) Don't worry Dib I got you.

-Dib- Thanks Dad.

-Diana- You ok Gretchen.

-Gretchen- Yah I think so. (A Zombie was about to attack Gretchen and Dib in their parents arms but then Diana and Professor Membrane shot them.)

-Professor Membrane- Sorry but your dinner has been canceled.

-Diana- Hope you all enjoyed your little present and think twice before you ever come near my baby.

-Professor Heathcoat- (He was making a concoction with some chemicals.) Will fly me over the last of the Zombies I've got a plan.

-Will- You got it dad.

-Professor Heathcoat- This is something that me and Paige created a long time ago. It will sentence you to oblivion abominations against real science. (He poors the concoction and they all stared to melt into nothing.)

-Will- Great job dad. Now everybody follow us in. (They all ran into Rididiea)

-Negan- (His slow clapping could be heard threw out the building.) Well done you survived round 1 now it is time for round two. (Just then a wall rose up from the ground separating the Membranes and the Garcias from everybody else.

-Will- Are you guys ok?

-Dib- Yah we are fine.

-Dwight- But not for long. Welcome Membranes and Garcias you all have such beautiful eyes. I am going to need to make a whole new shelf just to fit all of your gorgeous peppers.

-Dib- That is him Gaz.

-Gaz- Finally. (She ran at Dwight, but Gremlins jumped on top of her.) This won't stop me. (She started destroying all of the little creatures with her bat.)

-Dwight- I can see you enheartened your mother's lust for carnage good this fight will be a lot more fun that way. (He ran at Gaz.)

-Professor Membrane- You stay away from Gaz you immortal bastered. You will pay for what you did to Vivian she brought me my two most favorite people into existence and you will not take them away from me. (He shocking Dwight with an electric trident)

-Dwight- You won't get your revenge I will make sure of it. (He met Professor Membrane trident with his scythe)

-Dib We shall see who wins in the end. Guys go on without us we will find another way to Jason. (He said as they continued to fight.)

-Will- Ok come on you guys this way. (They ran down the hall into a big room.)

-Caroline- Oh what fun you are all here. I wonder who I will get to suck dry if there is anything left after my pets get done with you. (Giant yetis came out of the shadows at our hearos.)

-Rachel- Your creatures don't scare me. (He blasted a leg off of one of the monsters.) You see that was not so hard.

-June- (She noticed that the monsters leg began to float, and it was coming after Rachel.) Oh no you don't. (She blasted it with a special looking gun. When the bullet hit the monster's leg it exploded.) Paws off my future daughter in law.

-Rachel- Mrs. Heathcoat you have no idea how happy it makes me to hear you say that.

-Amethyst- I would not be celebrating just yet you guys look. (The monster kept regenerating.)

-Shadow- What are these things?

-Caroline- Phantom yetis that Jason conjured up. Hahah. You can blast them all you like but they will never die you on the other hand won't last much longer.

-Julie- (She was fighting a yeti.) We shall see about that. (Her communicator came out of her pak.)

-Zam- Mom why didn't you take me with you?

-Julie- Zam this is really not the best time.

-Zam- But I want to fight.

-Sheva- Me too.

-Dash- Not on your life Sheva you are grounded for grabbing onto Amethyst at the last minute. (He said as he was fighting another yeti with a gun.)

-Sheva- But you guys need us.

-Julie- No we don't. (She hung up on Zam and Sheva and went back to fighting.)

-Caroline- (She grabbed Paula.) Guess what Paula I have decided to devour you myself.

-Paula- I was hoping you would pick me. Look at what I brought you. (She showed her Lyra.) Elijah now.

-Elijah- Caroline listen to me. This is not you. I have known you ever since you were born. Your father would not want this for you.

-Caroline- No I must drink blood. (She pinned Paula to the ground.) I did this to Jason. I got caught so this is my destiny.

-Elijah- Remember who you are Caroline. You are the little girl who loved Lyra she was giving to you by your human grandmother. My sister took you in when you lost your parents and because she did that you were able to save Bonnie and Scott. Amethyst told me that she went into labor don't you want to see your twin niece and nephew.

-Caroline- You mean it. I knew it. I want to see them Bonnie Scott Uncle Aunt Jason I want to be with you all.

-Elijah- I got her now Hoo-Lan.

-Hoo-Lan- Oh please for the love of all things good in this universe let this work. (Hoo-Lan shot Caroline with the cerium and she turned back to normal.)

-Caroline- Paula are you ok? Please tell me I did not hurt you too much.

-Paula- Nope everything is okie dokie. Glad to have you back. Although these monsters not that much fun. (She said as the yetis were about to attack her and Caroline.)

-Celeste- I will take care of them. Yetis from bed time stories past. With my blood I cast you back from whist you came. (She made a symbol on the ground with blood from her figure. When she said the spell and touched it the symbol glowed and they all disappeared, and she fell into Elijah's arms. The needle fell to the ground as well.)

-Elijah- Celeste that spell took all of your strength, why did you do that?

-Celeste- It was the only way to get us closer to Jason. Now that we know that the cure works, we have to keep going. (She got up as best she could.)

-Caroline- Don't worry I know where Jason is. (She turned into a bat and led them down the hall way.)

-Negan- No Dwight finish up with the Membranes their cure works I don't want to lose my hybrid.

-Dwight- (at this point all of the Gremlins were dead.) Darn I was having so much fun. Ow well (He backed Professor Membrane into a wall hard.) See you all later but first Jason help me out with a consolation prize. (Jason levitated Gretchen into Dwight's arms.)

-Diana- No…

-Dib-Give her back Dwight.

-Dwight- Hahah sorry Dib but I think the perfect end to your story is feeling the same pain that your father did after I killed Viv.

-Gretchen- Not this time. (She stabbed Dwight with a syringe)

-Dwight- Ah you miserable little girl what was in that?

-Gretchen- Dead mans blood which as any paranormal investigator knows weakens vampires.

-Gaz- Duck Gretchen. (Gretchen ducked as Gaz bashed Dwight in the head.) That was for my mother you sicko.

-Dwight- Nice try kid but it will take a lot more then that to kill me.

-Dib- Believe me we know after all we learned from the best. (He pulled out a gun that had multiple stakes loaded in it.)

-Professor Membrane- Vivian made the blue prints for that gun I wanted you to know that before you go to your maker. (He said as Diana was wrapping up his wound.)

-Dib- I hope purgatory tortures you to a bloody pulp you wretched creature. (He fired, and Dwight was struck in multiple places. Dwight cried out as he turned to ash.) Gretchen Gaz I was so worried about you. Why didn't you tell me you had dead mans blood Gretchen?

-Gretchen- Well I didn't till we fought those Zombies. Now come on Dib we have to go help the others and… Oh no where did the blood go?

-Jason- I have it and I hope you will all stick around to see what Negan does with it. (Everybody got teleported to where Negan and Jason were.)

Setting 3 Where Negan was.

-Negan- Nice job destroying my minions I am very impressed too bad it was all in vain. (Chains came out of the ground and grabbed our heros.) I hope you enjoy feeling Jason's pain.

-Elijah- These won't hold me. I am getting my boy back. (he broke his chains and ran at Negan.)

-Negan- Oh no you won't. (He shot Elijah and Caroline with the dead man's blood.)

-Elijah and Carline- Ahh!

-Celeste- No let my family go Negan. (She was about to try and conjure a spell when Negan took out an amulet that started sucking all of the magic and powers out of the aliens and Celeste.)

-Negan- I had Jason spell this last amulet especially for you all. It can take utopians, mixes, Deamonatas, and witches' powers away from them. I hear that is not good for utopians. Hahah now come here Celeste. (Jason floated Celeste close to Negan.) I told your son I would keep you alive and I intend to keep that promise. But first I am very thirsty.

-Amethyst- You keep your fangs away from her. (She used her sword to cut her chains then she cut off Negan's arm)

-Negan- Ahh you will pay for that girl.

-Amethyst- No you will pay for what you had Jason do to my best friend.

-Jason- I don't think so.

-Amethyst- (He used his powers on her and she could not move.) Jason put me down I have to make him pay for what he did to Paige and you.

-Jason- Oh but, I loved killing Paige. After all she meant nothing to me she was just a human that was my favorite snack.

-Shadow- That is not you talking Jason. I know you can hear us break free and let Amethyst go.

-Negan- Hahah so you are Amethyst the one that has the very rare blood type.

-Amethyst- Stay out of my head you monster you are going to pay for this.

-Negan- (Jason flung Amethyst into Negan's arm.) You know I have never had alien blood let alone royal alien blood let's see what it can do. (He sucked on Amethyst's blood and his arm regenerated.) Oh man I can see why they call it royal it is amazing. You know I think I will keep you alive too my dear and once the burbain works it's way out of your system you and Celeste will become my favorite slaves.

-Sheva- My cousin is no one's slave. (She threw down a gas bomb.)

-Negan- (He let go of Amethyst.) Ahh what is this stuff. I can't see.

-Sheva- That is the idea. (She was a tiger cub again she blasted him with sun light that came out of her mouth.)

-Negan- Ahh. You, miserable little twit take this. (He levitated her into the wall.) You may not have been effected by the amulet because you were out of range but Jason will enjoy destroying you.

-Jason- Not on your life. (He said as the hologram went away to reveal Zam.)

-Zam- Enjoy some fire Negan.

-Negan- Ahh! Where did you come from and where is Jason? (He used the amulet some more making a shield using Amethyst powers. He searched for Jason then he saw him up in the air there was a bat near him.)

-The Bat- Jason you have to listen to me. You are a wonderful person…

-Jason- No I am not I destroyed the girl I love. I deserve death I wish Paige had never meat me. Then I would have never killed her.

-The bat- You did not kill me you changed me into something I have wanted to be for a very long time. Because I never stopped loving you.

-Will- I know that voice it can't be.

-Amethyst- Paige is that you?

-Jason- No I killed you.

-Paige- It is true I did die, but with your blood in my system remember I sucked on your arm to save you from the poison. And how do you become a vampire?

-Jason- You have to die with vampire blood in your system and then suck on a mortal's blood.

-Paige- Yep and Allee was there for me just like i am always going to be here for you. (She turned into herself in his mind.)

-Jason- Oh Paige you are alive.

-Paige- Now Allee.

-Allee- One cure coming up. (She was in the space ship and she shot Jason you could see vampire punctures on her neck. Jason turned back to normal and in the real world Paige was there standing on his broom holding him up.)

-Paige- Glad to have you back.

-Jason- Like wise Paige. (They kissed.)

-June- My baby girl is alive. I have never been so happy in my whole life.

-Professor Hethcoat- I can't believe it not only is she back, but she is flying too. Guess her fear of heights is gone.

-Negan- Good now I will have two of you. (He used more of Amethyst magic on them.)

-Amethyst- Not so fast Negan. (She cut her hand again and the blast cut at him some more.)

-Dib- Jason Paige catch. (He threw them the stake gun.)

-Jason- Thanks Dib. This is it Negan this is for all that you have done to Rebecca, Paige, my family and friends. You will never see the light again. (He blasted Negan with it.)

-Negan- Ahh! (He turned to ash and Jason scare was finally gone.)

-Jason- We did it. And now Paige if you will. (They levitated the amulet off of the ashes that were once Negan.)

-Paige and Jason- With the hand of my one true love we call upon the magic in this amulet go back to your true owners and now and for ever may any amulets like you be destroyed. (As soon as they said that all the magic went back to where it belonged the chains dissolved away and then it exploded. Paige and Jason floated down to the ground.)

-Professor Heathcoat and June- (They both ran to Paige and hugged her.) Paige.

-June- My little Girl I thought I lost you.

-Professor Heathcoat- That was amazing Paige you are better then real science you are our hero.

-Will- Paige I thought you were dead. (He hugged her.) How long have you been back?

-Paige- Well after you all hug up on Zam and Sheva I woke up. They told me everything. I sucked Allee's blood to make the transformation official then flew here with my space ship and used my ring to find you all. After all I saw Jason preform that location spell.

-Amethyst- (She hugged Paige.) Paige I thought I would never see you again. I missed you so much.

-Paige- Amethyst you are kind of crushing me.

-Amethyst- Sorry but I thought you were gone. But instead you came back and saved us all.

-Jason- Mom here take some of my blood it will perk you up.

-Celeste- Seeing you back to normal is all the perking up I need. (She hugged him.)

-Elijah- Good to have you back sport.

-Jason- (He hugged his dad.) Dad are I am so sorry I gave Negan that dead man's blood.

-Elijah- Don't worry about it, Paula packed some blood and it made me and Caroline feel much better.

-Caroline- Jason you and Paige were so incredible up there.

-Zam- Don't forget about me and Sheva after all it was my plan to distract Negan with my ingenious disguise.

-Hoo-Lan- Zam what happened to Peter he was supposed to be watching you?

-Sheva- We tied him up and snuck into Paige's ship before she left.

-Julie- Zam Sheva that was very wreck lace you could have been killed and I have never been so proud. You two fought just like me and Zim Lilly and Dash.

-Dash- Yep you two are very much like us but you are still in trouble.

-Zam- What but we helped Paige save everybody.

-Amethyst- Not only did you do that, but you earned all A's on your test Zam. After all you fooled Negan and everybody here. (She said giving him a piece of paper.)

-Zam- Yes victory for Zam!

-Julie- Hahah I guess I could make your punishment be telling Zim what all has happened.

-Amethyst- No Julie we still have prom to get to.

-Celeste- Amethyst is right so let's get to it.

Setting 4 Prom.

All of the guys were at prom waiting for their girls to come out of the dressing room.

-Paula- (She was djing.) Attention everybody let's crank this party up to a 11. (She turned on some beautiful music and the spot light shown on Amethyst and the other girls as they walked up to their lovers.)

-Amethyst- (She came out first wearing a beautiful princess red dress.) Hey Shadow.

-Shadow- Amethyst you look spectacular.

-Amethyst- Thank you and you look very handsome and as always, I will lead. (They danced onto the dance floor.)

-Rachel- (She and Paige walked up to Jason and Will) Well what do you two think?

-Will- I am at a lose for words Rachel you look incredible.

-Rachel- Thanks Will this was my mothers dress.

-Will- I will be sure to take good care of it and you.

-Rachel- I have no dough about that. (She said as they began to dance.)

-Jason- I can't believe Sapphire had a dress like that in her arsenal.

-Paige- It is not too much is it?

-Jason- No it looks great on you, but would you mind if I made a few modifications?

-Celeste- Frezo (All of the humans froze.) Go ahead but do it fast I can only hold this spell for so long.

-Jason- Thanks mom, Dreso modifo. (He turned the dress into a darker sahde of purple that sparkled like the stars in the night sky there was even a moon on the dress.) There now you look like my favorite time midnight.

-Paige- You are always going to be my knight. (She kissed him. And all the humans became unfrozen.)

-Professor Heathcoat- (He and June were there and they took a picture.) Surprise Paige we are chaperoning.

-June- And I caught the best image. Wait I can't see you on this picture just your clothes…

-Elijah- Sorry you two but Vampire don't appear on film.

-Celeste- Luckily for you two I made this. (She showed them a painting of Jason and Paige kissing.)

-June- Oh I will treasure it always. And we shall hang it in the church at your wedding. Along with the shots I get of Will and Rachel. Will Rachel hold still.

-Will- Mom stop you are embracing us.

-Paige- I prefer this to them saying no.

-Professor Heathcoat- We are never going to say no to your happiness ever again Paige. Now come on you two have a dance floor to hit. (He pushed them into each other and they began to dance.)

-Gretchen- Isn't this just wonderful Dib all of our friends are getting married.

-Dib- I can think of a way it could be better come with me Gretchen. (he took her to the outside fountain area.)

-Gretchen- Dib what is going on?

-Dib- Gretchen when I saw Dwight holding you I could feel my world coming to an end. It was awful. I lost mom to that monster and I could not bare it if you went too.

-Gretchen- It is ok Dib I am not going anywhere.

-Dib- I know we have known each other for a very long time Gretchen and I am sorry I did not understand what mom meant when she said there was a reason why you were the only one who was nice to me. It was because you loved me despite my so-called insane hobby. Now I want to use that to show you how much I care.

-Gretchen- (Thistle used his ice breath to spell out the sentence "Gretchen Will you marry Dib?" In the sky.) Oh, Dib of cores I will. (Chrysanthemum electrocuted the ice spelling and it shattered into snow fell to earth. And Chloe ran up to them both carrying the ring box.)

-Dib- I bought this while I was with Jason. (He put it on Gretchen's figure.)

-Gretchen- Oh Dib it is beautiful and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you. (She kissed him.)

-Diana- I guess we will soon be in laws Professor Membrane.

-Professor Membrane- Looks like it did you tell Luke everything yet.

-Diana- I did and he believes me after I showed him all the proof that Peter had after we untied him. Luke says your son had better keep a good eye on her or else.

-Dib- Oh don't worry I will never let this one out of my sights. (They started to dance.)

-Professor Membrane- I wish his mother was here to see this.

-Gaz- I am sure she is watching the idiot from heaven right now.

-Professor Membrane- You are right Gaz and she could not be happier about our successful avenging family moment. (he said putting his arm around Gaz.)

-Shadow- (He was eating a strawberry covered in chocolate.) I wish you could eat this Amethyst because it is really good.

-Amethyst- I am fine Shadow I am just happy to be with my best friend her date and my date on this magical night nothing could ruin this.

-Zam- And that is how I earned all A's on my test Dad.

-Zim- You mean all that happened while I was off wrangling new convicts. And what is Amethyst doing over there?

-Julie- Zim leave Amethyst alone look at how much fun she is having.

-Zim- But she… Ugh she does look very happy.

-Julie- And she is taller then you now Zim.

-Zim- Don't remind me I am still her father even if she is taller then me.

-Julie- Yes you are and being a dad means you need to learn to let her go. Or she could end up like Paige.

-Zim- I don't want to be the cause of her death all over again Julie so I will lay off a little bit more when it comes to her and Shadow.

-Julie- I am proud of you Zim. (She kissed him.)

-Zam- Amethyst I just got done with my punishment telling dad everything and he says he will be nicer when it comes to you and Shadow.

-Amethyst- Yes thank you dad.

-Zim- You are welcome Amethyst, but I am still watching you Shadow.

-Shadow- Got it sir. (They danced some more.)

-Bonnie- Jason say hello to Luna and Cristepher. (She showed him the twin witch werewolf hybrids.)

-Jason- They are so cute Bonnie.

-Caroline- Congratulations Scott and Bonnie.

-Tiana- I could not be prouder of my two girls.

-Scott- I know I am excited to be a dad. (He said holding his daughter close to him.)

-Elijah- Yee ha you are going to make a great mom Bon Bon.

-Celeste- You should move down here after all Negan is gone and I would love to have my sister and nieces living closer.

-Tiana- I love that idea.

-June- I wonder how good of a mom Paige and Rachel will make Paige can have kids right.

-Elijah- Yep vampire hybrids don't have the same rules as full-blooded vampires they can have kids regardless of the fact that he created a vampire.

-Paige- Oh Jason everything is turning out so wonderful for everyone around us. I can't wait for our wedding. In fact I was thinking why don't we make it a triple wedding.

-Jason- I would not have it any other way. (He kissed her.)

The end


End file.
